


Брак с расчетом

by Djei_Dark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Recall, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Universe Alteration, Violence, femslash elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Джесси Маккри не помнил, когда в последний раз так смеялся. Его громкий заразительный смех сотрясал переговорную комнату на посте Гибралтар, в которой помимо него сидело еще два агента - Ханзо Шимада и Уинстон.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 9





	1. Пролог

Джесси Маккри не помнил, когда в последний раз так смеялся. Его громкий заразительный смех сотрясал переговорную комнату на посту Гибралтар, в которой помимо него сидело еще два агента — Ханзо Шимада и Уинстон.  
Ковбой давно знал Уинстона и прекрасно читал его эмоции, а его реакция изрядно веселила — ведь именно его Афина предложила вариант решения следующего задания.  
Ханзо же он знал не так давно, но уже заимел с ним хорошую дружбу. Как на тренировочном полигоне, так и в баре. Но если Джесси после нескольких совместных заданий и рассказов Гендзи уже готов был подставить Ханзо спину, то от того такой отдачи он не ощущал. Хотя сейчас Маккри искренне забавляла и его реакция.  
Японец сидел, прикрыв глаза ладонью, и отказывался смотреть на экран. Кажется, на его висках вспухла вена, выдавая все негодование.  
— А… Афина, ты уверена? — Уинстон прочистил горло и начал протирать очки, не веря своим глазам. — Это слегка… экстравагантно.  
— Данные агента Маккри и агента Шимады, а также предполагаемой цели делают их подходящим дуэтом для этой миссии.  
— О, Афина, — Джесси вытащил сигарету из-за пазухи и, все еще посмеиваясь, закурил. — Ты считаешь меня привлекательным? Ханзо, ты слышал, я покоряю сердца искусственного интеллекта? — он снова расхохотался и выдохнул дым, который тут же струйкой улетел во включенную Афиной вентиляцию.  
— Агент Маккри, вы можете не курить в помещении? — в мягком голосе Афины проскользнули нотки раздражения.  
— Прости-прости, дорогая, — Джесси рассмеялся и стряхнул пепел. — Но эта миссия… Охохо! Я не могу подобрать слов!  
— Может, перестанешь смеяться и подумаешь? — Ханзо отнял руку от лица и исподлобья грозно посмотрел на ковбоя. — Только мне эта идея кажется совершенно… провальной?  
— Исходя из данных…  
— Кажется, я поторопился с отладкой модуля принятий решений, — Уинстон вновь прочистил горло. — Афина, перешли всю информацию мне, я выберу…  
— Стоп, стоп, стоп! — Джесси развел руками и перехватил губами сигару. — Ты хочешь сделать двойную работу. Даже тройную, учитывая, что ты уже запрограммировал Афину на сбор и анализ данных и выдачи результата. А времени осталось не так много.  
— Как бы мне не нравилась эта идея, но я согласен с Маккри, — Ханзо сложил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку дивана. — Если мы сейчас откажемся, можем не успеть к июню, а если сейчас ты спустишь на тормоза свою разработку, неизвестно как сильно это отбросит Овервотч назад. Мы можем хотя бы попробовать.  
— Видишь? — Маккри положил руку на плечо японца. — Уинстон, мы либо за три месяца находим информацию, либо за вечер выносим этот городишко подчистую.  
— Подождите, вы действительно согласны на… это? — Уинстон удивленно посмотрел на пару агентов.  
— Доработать легенду, — Маккри снова стряхнул пепел и улыбнулся.  
— Добавить деталей, — подхватил Ханзо и кивнул ковбою.  
— Ладно, — Уинстон глубоко вздохнул и серьезно посмотрел на них. — У вас есть две недели на подготовку, потом вы полетите под прикрытием… кхм… супружеской пары. Ваша задача — выследить и собрать доказательства того, что в этом городке существует тайное общество, которое помогает Когтю в Санта-Монике. Я соберу тех, кто поможет вам составить легенду… более правдоподобно.  
Они обсудили расписание совещаний и некоторые детали задания, а, выходя из переговорной, Маккри пропустил Ханзо вперед, удостоившись только кивка со стороны последнего.  
«Интересно, почему ты мне так нравишься? Эта миссия будет занимательной, хотя бы потому, что некоторые эмоции мне не придется играть. Надеюсь, ты не против, Ханзо».  
Маккри пошел в сторону своей комнаты, размышляя о том, что через две недели ему предстоит притворяться мужем Ханзо.


	2. Неделя первая

— Ой, да ладно, Уинстон, — Гендзи рассмеялся и все-таки прошел в кабинет. — У меня есть нужный уровень доступа, и ты не позволишь мне упустить шанс лишний раз поддеть своего брата.  
— В отличии от тебя, Ханзо серьезнее относится к своей работе, — Уинстон фыркнул и закрыл дверь на замок. — И да, ты почти ничего не пропустил.  
— Ген! Привет! — Джесси пожал руку подошедшему японцу. — Решил к нам присоединиться?  
— Я просто не мог это пропустить, — Гендзи кивнул Ханзо. — Лена! Ты тоже им помогаешь?  
Он сел рядом с девушкой, и она потрепала его по голове.  
— Ну, ты знаешь, у меня есть девушка, — она пожала плечами и прикрыла ладонью глаза. — А они похоже безнадежны. Вы хотите сказать, — она вновь обратилась к двум мужчинам, которые пребывали в не очень хорошем расположении духа. — Даже отношений больше года не было?  
— Милая, я стал агентом Блэквотч будучи бандитом, — Джесси развел руками и потушил сигарету о пепельницу. — Ты сама как думаешь, было у меня время на все это?  
— Ханзо, у тебя же были отношения больше года, — Гендзи с опаской посмотрел на брата. — И ты об…  
— Гендзи, — прервал его брат и, метнув в него суровый взгляд, потер переносицу. — Это нельзя было назвать нормальными отношениями.  
— О, и кем же была эта счастливица? — Лена встрепенулась и мгновенно загорелась новостью. — Какой ты был с ней, как вы…  
— Это должен был быть брак по расчету, — отчеканил Ханзо. — Бессмысленные свидания, все было решено до нас.  
— А что случилось потом? — Джесси нагнулся над планшетом и написал пару предложений в легенду, которые сразу отобразились у Ханзо и Лены.  
— Ее семья предала клан Шимада, и всех вырезали, — лучник кивнул, соглашаясь с изменениями, и хотел написать еще что-то, но Лена его остановила.  
— Нет-нет-нет, — она удалила все, что до этого написал Джесси. — Все, что вы пишете, это такие нейтральные вещи, которые есть у каждой пары! Вы же должны создать видимость пары, у которой за спиной десять лет совместной жизни.  
— Например? — Ханзо сложил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку дивана.  
— Пройдем сначала по простым вещам, — Лена отложила планшет и вздохнула. — Кто сверху, голубки?  
— На кулачках? — Джесси выставил руку, и Ханзо пожал плечами в знак согласия.  
Они пару раз качнули кулаками и выставили свои руки. У Ханзо была бумага, у Джесси — ножницы.  
— Хорошо. Вы когда-нибудь целовались с мужчинами? — Лена сдержала смешок, а вот Гендзи не смог.  
— Я — нет, — Джесси улыбнулся. — Ханзо?  
— Да, — он кивнул, и Трейсер восторженно вздохнула. — Один раз, и я был сильно пьян. Гендзи, прошу, молчи.  
Брат рассмеялся, за что получил суровый взгляд от Уинстона, но даже Лена не смогла не фыркнуть.  
— И чем же отличается? — Джесси хитро взглянул на него из-под шляпы.  
— А ты как думаешь? — Ханзо хмыкнул и улыбнулся. — Ничем.  
— Хорошо, — Лена хлопнула в ладоши. — Где вы познакомились?  
— На работе, — почти в унисон сказали оба агента и, переглянувшись, прыснули.  
— Где была свадьба?  
— Лас-Вегас? — Джесси пожал плечами. — Типично?  
— Думаю, — Ханзо изогнул бровь и пролистал документ выше.- Ну, судя по нашим должностям, у нас вообще нет времени, чтобы кататься из Вашингтона в Лас-Вегас. Думаю, у нас не было времени даже на саму свадьбу…  
— Значит, подача документов и дальше работать? Окей, ты похоже разбираешься в этих должностях, милый? — Маккри хмыкнул и подсел ближе к напарнику. — Расскажешь, чем занимается… э… начальник отдела по подбору персонала?  
— Конечно, — японец кивнул и нагнулся к мужчине. — Но, думаю, это тема для отдельной встречи, — он повернулся и, по-кошачьи сузив глаза, взглянул на напарника. — Любимый.  
В комнате повисло молчание. Джесси от удивления раскрыл рот, ошарашенно глядя на японца, который смаковал каждую секунду своего небольшого представления. Но в следующее мгновение ковбой рассмеялся, иногда похрюкивая и стараясь удержать сигару в зубах.  
— Дорогуша, я могу к этому и привыкнуть, — он подмигнул Ханзо и еще раз хохотнул.  
— Кстати, Джесси, — Уинстон глубоко вздохнул и поправил очки. — Ты уроженец Вашингтона, так что никаких шуточек в стиле Дикого Запада. И начни уже говорить нормально. И… тебе придется побриться.  
— Что? Серьезно? — от этой новости Джесси все же выронил сигарету. — А, черт! Уинстон, подожди, а как же моя рука? Вряд ли начальник будет ходить с механической рукой. А Ханзо не нужно менять внешность? — мужчина указал на лучника. — Подожди, а он вообще кто?  
— Я совсем недавно сменил внешность, — он загадочно улыбнулся и потер штангу в переносице. — И я американец с японскими корнями. Ты вообще читал свое досье? Афина же так старалась его составить…  
— Агент Шимада, я его написала за несколько миллисекунд, основываясь на данных агента Маккри, — вмешался в их разговор ровный голос Афины.  
— Поговорим дома, сладкий, — Джесси снова подмигнул Ханзо, и они рассмеялись.  
— Оу, они уже выглядят совсем как настоящая пара, — Лена положила голову на плечо Гендзи, который не переставал хихикать как маленький ребенок.

***

— Джесси! Ну, пожалуйста! — протянула Ханна и крепче сжала телефон. — Тебе трудно что ли?  
— Тыковка, наше задание начинается сразу, как только мы сядем на шатл, — Джесси поправил очки-авиаторы и затянулся сигарой. — Не раньше и не позже. Если я сделаю с Ханзо что-то раньше, то со свистом полечу со скалы, а мою задницу будут украшать стрелы.  
— Но Джесси-и-и, — девушка сложила на груди руки и спрятала телефон. — А зачем тебе очки? И… Стоп, а твоя рука! И ты срезал свою бороду?!  
— Линзы. У меня глаза красные как после бессонной ночи, — Джесси вытянул вперед левую руку, которая была покрыта слоем силикона и почти не отличалась от его правой руки. — Странно, я уже и забыл, насколько странно не видеть металл на руке.  
— У тебя тоже глаза красные? — Гендзи отсалютовал подошедшему Ханзо.  
— Да. И я просто не выспался, — японец размял шею. — Трейсер меня гоняла до позднего вечера.  
— Неужели долгие романтические вечера с Маккри так быстро забываются? — Дива шкодливо захихикала и тут же получила от ковбоя щелчок по голове.  
— Неужели так трудно держать детали нашей миссии при себе? — Джесси фыркнул и сложил руки на груди. — И как скоро об этом узнает вся станция?  
— Пойдем уже, — недовольно буркнул Ханзо, но его остановил брат.  
— Уинстон передал, — он протянул мужчинам небольшой сверток. — Ваши кольца. Он всю ночь встраивал в них маячки.  
— Поблагодари его от нас, — Ханзо развернул кусок ткани и увидел пару золотых колец.  
— Ну что, выйдешь за меня, милый? — Джесси надел свое кольцо.  
— Ага, только вот у нас развод через три месяца, — цокнул старший Шимада, бросая испепеляющие взгляды на хихикающего Гендзи.  
— Может, раньше, — пожал плечами Джесси и протер глаза под очками. — Мы можем выполнить задание и быстрее.  
— Отличного медового месяца! — крикнула им в спину Дива, когда агенты поднялись по трапу, но она уже не услышала, как зарычал Ханзо и прыснул Маккри.

***

Они въехали на такси в частный сектор уже далеко за полночь. Вытащив сумки, Джесси со стоном расправил свои широкие плечи.  
— Почему сиденья в самолетах и машинах делают такими узкими, — он протяжно зевнул и потянулся. Ханзо кивнул, соглашаясь, и размял затекшую от долгого сидения шею.  
— Если завтра встанешь, то значит не такие уж и узкие, — хмыкнул он.  
— Эй, я не настолько старый! — у Джесси хватило сил только на то, чтобы сокрушенно выдохнуть. — Ключ-карта?  
— У тебя в правом кармане.  
Джесси вытащил карточку и приложил к двери. Замок мигнул зеленым светом, мягко щелкнул, и они вошли.  
— Боже, нам ведь завтра все это предстоит разбирать, да? — Ханзо закрыл лицо рукой и поставил чемодан у входа.  
— А часть прямо сейчас, — Джесси тоже был не в восторге от того, что часть кухни и гостиной было заставлено коробками различной величины.  
— Завтра еще за машиной и продуктами, да? — Ханзо скинул с себя легкий пиджак и положил его на диван. — Ты не помнишь, в какой коробке?..  
— Скажи, что не через три часа, — Джесси посмотрел на время, а потом на Ханзо, который зло посмотрел на ковбоя. — Спасибо. Вроде бы в той, которая подписана как «Компьютеры» или как-то в этом духе.  
— Логично, — Ханзо переступил через пару коробок, пытаясь прочитать надписи в предрассветных сумерках. — Надо поторопиться.  
— Их только закрепить и включить. Сервер так же, — Маккри положил очки на небольшой столик в коридоре. — Найду его и отнесу в кабинет.  
Ханзо нашел коробку с нужной надписью и достал маленькие камеры, даже за факт хранения которых во всех странах мира можно было попасть за решетку. Японец, хмыкнув, спрятал несколько в карман и, взяв стул и подойдя к окнам, сделал вид, что занавешивает их, а на самом деле закреплял пару камер под разными углами.  
— Господи, какой же он тяжелый, — проскрипел Маккри, поднимая железную коробку. — Я даже не хочу знать, сколько я должен буду Овервотчу, если вдруг его уроню.  
— Тебе помочь? — Ханзо зевнул и аккуратно слез со стула. — Хм, неплохой стол. Винтаж?  
— С каких пор ты стал специалистом по антиквариату? — Джесси со своей ношей направился вверх по лестнице. — Будешь подниматься наверх, захвати провода.  
— Понял, — Ханзо захватил еще несколько камер и направился в гостиную. — Как только закончу на заднем дворе.  
— Надеюсь, я к тому времени одолею хоть бы половину лестницы, — Джесси закряхтел и поднялся еще на пару ступеней.  
Когда Ханзо поднялся на второй этаж и зашел в кабинет, его напарник уже поставил сервер на стол. Японец протянул провода и, получив кивок, залез на стул и прикрепил к гардинам камеры.  
— Осталось две в спальне, — Ханзо зевнул и вытянул руки перед собой. — Еще есть четыре в запасе. Если все работают, расставлю их по внутреннему двору.  
— Я почти запустил сервер, — пробухтел Маккри из-под стола. — Еще пара команд…  
— Ты в этом разбираешься? — Шимада вскинул бровь.  
— Да, эту малышку тоже надо иногда калибровать, — Джесси вытянул из-под стола свою левую руку и помахал ей.  
Лучник хмыкнул и направился в спальню, но, открыв дверь, поежился — огромная двуспальная кровать. Одна. Переборов в себе чувство раздражения, он обреченно опустил глаза, закрыл шторы и закрепил камеры. В глазах мигнуло, и появился интерфейс.  
— Завтра настрою, — Джесси зашел в комнату и закрыл дверь. — Черт, не думал, что я буду так скучать по кровати!  
— Собираешься спать в этой одежде? — Ханзо обернулся на звук. — Почти сутки в ней.  
— Завтра, — промычал ковбой, кое-как подняв голову с подушки. — Лишняя трата ресурсов тела…  
— Твоя правда, — Ханзо сладко зевнул и устроился на соседней подушке.  
Японец помнил, что Джесси курил последний раз во время пересадки в Вашингтоне, но все равно он засыпал под мирное сопение и сладкий запах сигарет.  
— Кто, вашу налево, в это время косит траву? — Маккри повернулся к Ханзо, который тоже открыл глаза.  
— Уже двенадцать, — напарник дотянулся до кпк и, посмотрев на часы, зевнул. — Но я с тобой согласен.  
— Еда, машина, продукты, — Джесси вновь уткнулся носом в подушку, пытаясь одновременно дотянутся до своего кпк. — Я закажу такси.  
— Ты забыл про основную работу, — Ханзо пару раз моргнул, привыкая к интерфейсу. — Надо посмотреть камеры и настроить линзы. Давай вставай.  
Яркое июньское солнце Санты-Моники пробивалось даже сквозь толстые шторы, оставляя по всему дому золотистые полоски. Мужчины бодро спустились на первый этаж.  
— Господи, ну и срач, — Маккри вздохнул и закрыл глаза, едва увидев коробки, которые между прочим им еще предстояло разобрать. — Как мы вообще нашли что-то вчера?  
— Сам гадаю. Давай переодевайся — пойдем в торговый центр, — Ханзо размял шею и направился к своему чемодану. — Скажи мне, куда мы положим оружие, когда оно доедет?  
— Здесь есть чердак, — Джесси стянул с себя футболку и кинул ее на диван в гостиной. — Напомни, что там должно приехать?  
— Помимо твоего револьвера? — Ханзо снял свою рубашку и кинул ее на тот же диван. — Снайперка и боеприпасы с гранатами. Два пистолета для меня.  
— Ты не взял свой лук? — Джесси натянул на себя легкие штаны цвета хаки. — Необычно. Черт, напомни мне купить сигареты, — ковбой вытащил полупустую пачку из кармана джинс.  
— Он тут бесполезен, — Ханзо кивнул и натянул черные брюки. — Да. И если случится бой, стрел мне явно не хватит.  
— Блин, забыл, что ты сам их делаешь, — Джесси протяжно зевнул, почесывая голую грудь. — Ты приготовишь лапшу а-ля Шимада?  
— Неужели она вам действительно понравилась? — Ханзо прыснул и надел светло-голубую рубашку. — Не говори Гендзи, а то загордится — это была его идея. Приготовлю, — он мягко улыбнулся, застегивая пуговицы.  
— Это лучше, чем завтраки от Уинстона или Лены, — Джесси хохотнул и, надев красную клетчатую рубашку, взял в руки кпк. — Такси уже тут.

***

— Здравствуй, красавчик, — Джесси вздрогнул, услышав женский голос за спиной. — Эй, я к тебе обращаюсь!  
— Эм, серьезно что ли? — мужчина повернул голову влево и неловко улыбнулся.  
Девушка с длинными вьющимися черными волосами дотронулась до его плеча тонкими ухоженными пальчиками. Она была в черной майке, декольте которой прекрасно подчеркивало грудь, и короткой джинсовой юбке, а на длинных стройных ногах были массивные сандалии на высокой подошве.  
— А ты видишь в этом магазине других красивых мужчин? — она сузила синие глаза. — Я лично — нет. Может, если ты мне скажешь свое имя, я куплю тебе чашечку кофе?  
«Терпеть не могу таких женщин», — вздохнул Джесси и мягко отвел руку девушки.  
— Простите, — мужчина сделал шаг назад. — Не знакомлюсь в супермаркетах. Тем более, когда замужем, — он указал на кольцо на своей руке.  
— И? Я тоже замужем. И мой муж прямо сейчас покупает мороженое, — но вдруг ее лицо перекосилось. — Что? Замужем?  
— Всего хорошего, — сухо сказал Джесси, поборов желание коснуться несуществующей шляпы, и, схватив какую-то упаковку тостов, быстро направился в отдел специй.  
— Что случилось? — Ханзо не ожидал, что его напарник подойдет и положит свою руку ему на талию, пока он читал состав специй на очередной упаковке.  
— В машине расскажу, — Джесси все-таки решил посмотреть, что же он взял. — Черт, я взял со злаками.  
— Мне нравятся со злаками, — Ханзо пожал плечами, а Джесси сжал руку на талии, когда посмотрел в сторону отдела выпечки. — Явно произошло что-то интересное…  
— Хелен Джефферсон подкатывала ко мне, — Джесси сел на водительское сиденье и закурил. — Ее не остановило ни то, что ее муж был в соседнем отделе, ни то, что я тоже нахожусь в отношениях, — он выпустил дым и закрыл глаза. — Пока она осознавала, что я в браке с мужчиной, я смотался.  
— Хм, — протянул Ханзо, пристегиваясь. — Интересно, что это нигде еще не всплыло. И знает ли ее муж.  
— А меня больше интересует, — Джесси завел машину и покрепче перехватил сигарету губами. — Ее муж именно телом своей жены добился такого положения в сенате?  
— Хорошенькая? — ухмыльнулся Ханзо и сделал пометку в досье Хелен.  
— Возраст уже дает знать, но ничего, сойдет, — Джесси рассмеялся и выехал с парковки. — Только характером не вышла. Не беспокойся, от своего мужа я никуда не уйду, — он подмигнул японцу, который только рассмеялся в ответ.  
— Мне кажется, эти шуточки нам никогда не наскучат, — Ханзо с мягкой улыбкой уткнулся в телефон.

***

Джарвис подмигнул Гиллиан, которая поправляла прическу, одной рукой удерживая корзинку с печеньем, и нажал на звонок. Почти тут же за дверью послышался шорох. Ее открыл высокий смуглый мужчина с коротко подстриженной эспаньолкой. Несмотря на жару, на белую футболку сверху он надел красную рубашку в клетку.  
— Привет, — он растянулся в улыбке и протянул руку Джарвису. — Вы, должно быть, соседи. Джон Брукс.  
— Джарвис Строук, — он пожал сильную руку мужчины. — Я живу напротив. Это Гиллиан Хоуп, живет слева от меня. А это — от моей жены, — Джарвис отдал яблочный пирог в руки Джону. — С новосельем!  
— Мой муж будет рад новым лицам в этом городке, — Гиллиан положила корзинку с печеньем сверху.  
— Спасибо, — Джон хмыкнул и отошел, освобождая проход в дом. — Зайдете? Хирао как раз готовит обед.  
— С удовольствием, — Джарвис пропустил женщину вперед.  
— У нас гости, — Джон поставил на стол гостинцы. — Чай? Кофе?  
— Хм? — на вошедших поднял глаза второй мужчина, который в это время что-то готовил за столешницей. — Привет! Спасибо за угощения, — он кивнул им. — Хирао Митсунага.  
Джарвис подавил ухмылку. Второй мужчина оказался японцем с белоснежной кожей и темными волосами, выбритыми на висках и зачесанными на правую сторону, в переносице красовался пирсинг, а сам он был одет в обтягивающую черную футболку.  
— Джарвис, — он пожал руку японцу. — Я бы не отказался от кофе. Это Гиллиан.  
— Привет! И мне кофе, — Гиллиан села на предложенный Джоном стул. — Вы насколько к нам и откуда?  
— Мне больше интересно, — Джарвис наблюдал за тем, как, ловко орудуя ножом, Хирао крошил овощи. — Я вижу кольца. Когда приедут ваши жены?  
— Мы только на лето, — Хирао улыбнулся, смахнул овощи в сковороду, добавил специй и закрыл крышкой. — И никого больше не будет.  
— Прилетели из Вашингтона пару дней назад, — Джон взял две чашки и налил в них кофе. — У нас что-то типа медового месяца.  
— Серьезно? — Джарвис удивленно вскинул брови. — Впервые вижу женатую гомосексуальную пару.  
— Оу, — Гиллиан улыбнулась и хлопнула в ладоши. — И сколько же вы уже женаты?  
— Десять лет, — Хирао взял сахар и сливки с полок. — Этим летом одиннадцать.  
— Вы нас разыгрываете, да? — Джарвис прошел к столу и сел рядом с Гиллиан, она ему мягко улыбнулась.  
— О таком не шутят, Джарвис…  
— Можем легко показать, если не верите, — он поставил кружки с кофе на стол рядом с гостями и сел напротив. Хирао сел рядом.  
Джесси взглянул на Ханзо, на что тот только мягко улыбнулся, и коснулся его губ своими.


	3. Неделя вторая

— Хорошо, что звук не передается, — Ханзо выгнулся, позволяя Маккри коснуться носом своей шеи. — Ради бога! Ты можешь не дышать?  
— Что? Тебе щекотно? — Джесси поправил длинные волосы японца и дунул на его шею. — Прости, не удержался, — он ухмыльнулся, заметив, как чувствительная кожа покрылась мурашками. — Какие камеры в спальне?  
— Седьмая и восьмая, — Ханзо уперся руками в грудь Маккри и прорычал: — Не так близко.  
— Ты как будто всегда пропускал прелюдии. Да ё-мое, дай мне нормально упереться, а то мы оба упадем и так и не поймем, это ошибка программы или действительно посторонний, — Маккри понимал, что играл с огнем, а эта просьба была просто поводом, чтобы обняться с Ханзо.  
Лучник пробурчал что-то на японском, но все же позволил Маккри пропустить руки рядом со своим торсом, упираясь ими в постель, и прижаться к нему, прикрыв глаза и сосредоточившись на интерфейсе.  
— Черт, — прошипел он и почувствовал, как мужчина под ним вздрогнул. — Ты видишь что-нибудь?  
— Я поставил фильтр на тепло, — Ханзо вздохнул и закрыл глаза. — Нашел стаю птиц. Если что, я записываю свои действия.  
— Я тоже, — американец поборол желание качнуть головой и прошелся взглядом по домам. — Стоп. Восьмая камера. Я закрываю шторы?  
— Вижу, — Ханзо наклонил голову. — Да.  
Оба встали. Джесси, стараясь не смотреть в сторону нужного дома, с довольной улыбкой направился к шторам, чтобы закрыть ими окно. Потом они с минуту стояли в тишине.  
— Ушел, — Джесси выдохнул и сложил руки на груди, когда система слежения отменила тревогу. — Что было на тепловизоре?  
— Слишком далеко, — Ханзо покачал головой и, устроившись на кровати в позе лотоса, открыл голограмму городка. — Я не понял по пятну, чья это была фигура. Можешь выключить свет?  
Джесси, кивнув, щелкнул выключателем у двери и снова подошел к кровати и устроился рядом с Ханзо. Комната погрузилась в темноту, освещаемую только голограммой с кпк лучника.  
— Должно быть где-то здесь, — Маккри обозначил на карте область. — Уинстон сказал, что обозначил сектора, которые можем просматривать мы, и приблизительно сектора, с которых могут просматривать нас.  
— Наверное, они, — Ханзо нашел несколько значков на карте, и они подсветились. Он нахмурился. — Иногда Уинстон делает слишком перегруженные интерфейсы.  
— Его можно понять, — Джесси поправил свои заметки. — Я не вижу данных о тех, кто живет в этих домах.  
— Гиллиан сказала, что их построили уже несколько лет назад, — Ханзо провел пальцами по своей бородке. — И тут много нежилых домов.  
— Как я помню, дома тут делят две компании, — Джесси вывел на карту досье одной женщины, живущей довольно далеко от них. — Первая, которая не связана здесь ни с одним человеком. А второй заведует Клэр Суттон. Кстати, говорят они с Хеленой что-то не поделили — то ли мужчину, то ли какую-то компанию — и сейчас между ними идет холодная война.  
— И обе эти женщины живут в одном городе на постоянной основе, — задумчиво протянул Ханзо. — Что скажешь про Джарвиса?  
— Типичный бизнесмен, отец и примерный семьянин, — Джесси поставил метку напротив его дома. — Его компания не была замечена в темных делишках, но, может, он просто тщательно скрывается. Куда интереснее Гиллиан с ее супругом. Бывшая наркоманка, которую ее муж, Дерек, вытащил из трущоб и дал образование дизайнера. К сожалению, в последнее время компания ее мужа в Лондоне потихоньку разваливается. Дерек и Клэр партнеры уже долгое время, но, видимо, даже ее советы не помогают.  
— Еще один партнер Клэр — это Эмили Вар, — Ханзо выставил еще один маркер на карте через несколько кварталов к югу от них. — И Фаррел Дейл, который пока неизвестно, будет ли в этом году, — Ханзо зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью.  
— Все еще не восстановился после перелета? — Джесси хмыкнул и поднял глаза на японца.  
— Да. И акклиматизацию никто не отменял, — лучник еще раз зевнул, но не смог полностью закрыть рот. — Ты как? И ты вроде бы хотел курить.  
— Жару переношу? Нормально. Я же все-таки долгое время жил в Санта-Фе, — Маккри пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся. — Да, хотел. Но пойду через полчаса-час.  
Ханзо тихо выругался на самодовольную шутку ковбоя.

***

— И чем же они занимаются? — спокойный голос из коммуникатора не вызывал доверия.  
— Чем могут заниматься женатые люди, когда наконец разобрали все коробки после переезда? Трахаются, конечно, — с досадой зашипел другой голос.  
— Я слышу нотки раздражения в твоем голосе. Что-то не так? — тихий гортанный смех.  
— Мы давно не виделись. А эта пара меня раздражает, — под руками наблюдателя слегка потрескался пластик крышки бинокля.  
— Я подготавливаю материалы для Когтя. Следующая операция не должна провалиться, даже не смотря на две неизвестные переменные рядом.  
— Я знаю… но…  
— Успокойся. Просто следи за ними. Хотя, мне кажется, они не представляют угрозы. Мои специалисты их, конечно, проверили, но ничего не нашли. Если тебя это успокоит.  
— А данные Когтя? И я ничего не слышала об их компании.  
— В мире существует еще множество компаний, о которых мы не слышали. Коготь… молчит. И я не знаю, почему. Может, они дадут ответ завтра, может, только в конце лета, когда уже все решится. А может, они и дальше будут игнорировать мои просьбы. Ложись спать, — последняя фраза была не рекомендацией, а скорее приказом.  
И его исполнили идеально.

***

— Доброе утро, Джесси, — Ханзо, зевнув, подошел к партнеру и заинтересованно посмотрел через его плечо на плиту.  
— Доброе утро, Ханзо, — Джесси улыбнулся и протянул ему чашку с кофе, отвлекаясь от сковородки с яичницей. — Кофе? Тебе лучше?  
— Да. Спасибо, — Ханзо кивнул и, приняв горячую кружку, сел за стол. — Только холодновато, — он почесал голую грудь.  
— Я убавил термостат — с утра тут была настоящая баня, — ковбой рассмеялся и сделал глоток кофе из своей чашки. — Можешь вернуть обратно, уже стало лучше. И завтрак почти готов.  
— Кто займется видео сегодня? — Ханзо поднял глаза на Маккри, который, поставив тарелку с яичницей перед ним, сел напротив. — Сегодня же приезжает оружие?  
— Да. Курьером после обеда, — Джесси полил свою яичницу кетчупом и начал есть. — Давай я, заодно настрою сервер.  
— Хорошо. Я разложу оружие, — японец тоже начал есть. — Тебе, видимо, нравится моя готовка?  
— Есть немного, — Джесси смущенно улыбнулся и запихнул очередной кусок яичницы в рот. — Просто это почти все, что я могу. Ты же не хочешь на ужин два стакана с виски?  
— Кстати, — Ханзо улыбнулся и отвлекся на телефон. — Надо посмотреть различные бары и рестораны в округе.  
— Хочешь кого-нибудь пригласить? — Джесси вопросительно поднял бровь и заинтересованно посмотрел на мужчину.  
— Если мы будем сидеть целыми днями дома, нас посчитают странными, — Ханзо подпер голову рукой. — Плюс, мы сами на стену полезем от скуки.  
— Я хотел на пляж, — Джесси кивнул и хитро ухмыльнулся. — Но если ты приглашаешь…  
— Тебе еще не надоело? — Ханзо отвлекся от телефона и снисходительно посмотрел на ковбоя.  
— Не-а, — хмыкнул ковбой и скользнул взглядом по Ханзо, запоминая каждый изгиб его тела в ярком солнце.

***

Ханзо неожиданно понял, что готовка сильно отвлекала от того, что творилось вокруг. Долгая работа под прикрытием с Джесси, который не скрывал, что развлекался, и их необычной легендой… Японец вздохнул и сложил остатки посуды в посудомойку.  
«Если бы я не был бывшим якудзой, наемником, а сейчас агентом Овервотч, мне бы понравился этот дом. Хотя без этой работы я не смог бы его потянуть».  
На первом этаже были две большие комнаты, гостиная и кухня со столовой. Кухонные столешницы, отделанные белыми камнем с вкраплением черного гранита — готовить на них было одно удовольствие — тянулись вдоль стен от зоны столовой и отделялись небольшим островком. Огромный холодильник с отделением для льда и алкоголя, который мужчины уже полностью заставили бутылками с виски, саке и парой бутылок вина для гостей. Предусмотрительно команда поддержки Овервотча заполнили висящие ящики и кухонные столы всем необходимым — тарелки, кружки, столовые приборы, даже была одноразовая посуда для пикников и пара фляжек для воды.  
Гостиную почти полностью занимал кожаный П-образный диван с парой цветастых случайно раскиданных подушек, а в центре стоял стеклянный кофейный столик с несколькими пультами: от жалюзи по всему дому, от камина напротив дивана и от огромного телевизора над ним.  
Эти две комнаты разделял небольшой коридор, который позволял либо выйти во внутренний двор, либо подняться на второй этаж. Тут была и вторая ванная комната, гораздо больше, чем в спальне, где помимо душа, унитаза и раковины ничего не было. В ней располагалась большая ванна, шкафы с бытовой химией, стиральная машина и сушилка — одним словом, обычная ванная для гостей, чтобы было удобно войти с заднего двора. А он начинался с деревянной веранды с простым столом и стульями. Там же стояла беговая дорожка. Но звездой заднего двора был десятиметровый бассейн, насосы для которого сейчас включил Ханзо и наблюдал, как в него медленно набиралась вода.  
С балкона спальни и из ростового окна кабинета на втором этаже на двор открывался хороший вид. Сейчас в кабинете за компьютером, просматривая видео за четыре дня, что они находились здесь, и обучая нейросеть распознавать слежку, сидел Маккри. Комната была обставлена со вкусом — большой дубовый стол, кожаный диван напротив для возможных гостей, а за ним справа стояли стеллажи с голодисками и тайниками, уже забитыми электроникой, для которой агенты пока не нашли применения.  
— Решил все-таки его наполнить? — Ханзо поднял голову и увидел Джесси, зажигающего сигарету.  
— Я не прочь поплавать, — он пожал плечами и сложил руки на груди. — Уже закончил?  
— Пока нет. Еще четыре часа, и мы догоним расписание, — Джесси выпустил дым только хотел что-то сказать, как в дверь позвонили. — Тебе помочь?  
Ханзо покачал головой и пошел встречать курьера.  
— Хирао Митсунага? — курьеру, молодому парню, пришлось взять тележку, чтобы довезти посылку до двери. Но даже так у него была сильная одышка. — Или Джон Брукс?  
— Хирао, — Ханзо приложил свой кпк к планшету курьера и поставил электронную подпись. — Спасибо.  
— Вам помочь, посылка достаточно тя…  
— Не надо, спасибо, — Ханзо мягко улыбнулся и с легкостью поднял ящик, а парень только смущенно вздохнул.  
Через несколько часов Джесси поднялся по лестнице на чердак и, высунувшись по пояс, облокотился о пол. Ханзо, вопросительно подняв бровь, посмотрел на него, от чего напарник прочистил горло.  
— С оружием стало как-то спокойнее, не находишь? — Джесси не мог отвести глаз от японца — свет заходящего солнца, проходивший через витраж единственного окна позади, красиво обрамлял его силуэт.  
— С заряженным стало безопаснее, — Ханзо запустил последние два патрона в обойму и передернул затвор, вгоняя патрон в патронник. — Я зарядил твой револьвер.  
— Спасибо, — Маккри кивнул. — Я возьму его и пистолет и положу их под кровать.  
— Как обучение? — Ханзо передал Маккри пистолет и револьвер и, взяв два барабана и пару обойм, направился к выходу.  
— Ужасно, — ковбой вздохнул и спустился с лестницы. — Заметил слежение только два раза из сотни. Но я сделал настройку, если хотя бы один из нас поставит флаг сна, мы не будем просыпаться среди ночи от тревоги.  
— Да, это было бы неприятно, — Ханзо спустился по лестнице и смахнул пыль со своей футболки. — Есть не хочешь?  
— Голоден как волк, — Джесси принял патроны и отнес оружие в спальню.

***

— Это было немного неожиданно, — Джесси вытащил бутылку вина из холодильника.  
— Приглашать в дом тех, кого знаешь меньше недели? — Ханзо собрал волосы в хвост и поправил рубашку. — Мне кажется, Гиллиан просто рада, что ее муж освободился от работы, только и всего. Но для нас это прекрасная возможность познакомиться с остальными.  
— Да уж. Предусмотрительно мы взяли вина, — Джесси открыл дверь для своего партнера. — Точнее сказать, какой у меня дальновидный муж.  
— Потому что не все пьют виски и саке, — Ханзо кивнул и вздохнул, когда Джесси положил руку ему на торс. — К нам будет повышенное внимание, да?  
— Да, — ковбой кивнул, и они перешли дорогу. — Готов к нежностям?  
— В пределах разумного, Джон, — японец приобнял напарника и позвонил в дверь.  
— Джон! Хирао! — Гиллиан с широкой улыбкой открыла дверь и пригласила гостей внутрь. — Проходите во двор. Сейчас я принесу закуски.  
— Тебе помочь? — Ханзо мягко улыбнулся и заглянул в кухню.  
Ханзо импонировала эта женщина. Несмотря на затесавшуюся в ее рыжих волосах седину, уже мутные синие глаза и ее историю, она широко улыбалась. У нее уже образовались складки на щеках, хотя ей было лишь немного за тридцать.  
— Нет, спасибо, — она засмеялась и встала на носочки, чтобы дотянуться до верхних полок кухни. — Вы же принесли вино? Возьми штопор в первом ящике.  
Он достал нужное, а потом они вместе вышли во внутренний двор.  
— А вот и муженек, о котором мы и говорили! — Джарвис со смехом поприветствовал Ханзо.  
— Что-то не так? — он обвел взглядом людей и заметил, что Джесс замучено потирал переносицу.  
Рядом с ним стояла Хелена и с удивлением смотрела на японца. Он же постарался скрыть свою улыбку и подошел к Джесси.  
— Ты достаточно точно ее описал, — Ханзо тихо рассмеялся и приобнял Джесси. — Мне уже думать о переезде?  
— Очень смешно, — буркнул ковбой и взял штопор из его рук.  
— Неужели ты ему рассказал? — Хелена сложила руки на груди и нахмурила брови.  
— Конечно, — Джесси передал бутылку и штопор Джарвису. — За столько лет уже привычка.  
— А сколько вы женаты? — молодая женщина вздохнула и подставила бокал под открытую бутылку.  
— Одиннадцать лет этим летом, — Ханзо поднял глаза на Джесси, который уже выглядел гораздо более расслаблено от его присутствия.  
— Неужели ты не ревнуешь, Хирао? — Джарвис достал сигарету из пачки, лежащей на столе.  
— Мне приятно, что человек, за которого я вышел замуж, несмотря на свой возраст, остается привлекательным, — Ханзо пожал плечами, и Маккри поцеловал его в лоб.  
— И он знает, что я никуда не уйду, ведь так? — ковбой обнял своего напарника за плечи, и тот еле заметно кивнул.  
— Как это мило, — Хелена не могла скрыть яда в своем голосе и, улыбнувшись, закусила губу.  
Ханзо давно не чувствовал такого превосходства, правда сердце стучало как бешенное, впрочем как и у Джесси. Оба были удивлены присутствием Хелены.  
— Сейчас подойдут моя жена и дочка, — Джарвис стряхнул пепел в пепельницу. — Шоппинг все-таки очень затягивает девушек.  
— Это для нас, как для вас сигареты, — Хелена рассмеялась и сделала глоток вина.  
Джесси улыбнулся и, затянувшись, обвел взглядом людей, сидевших за столом. Джарвис казался ему странным. Это был мужчина среднего роста, с квадратным лицом в характерных для сорокалетнего возраста морщинах, со светлыми цвета спелой пшеницы волосами и серо-голубыми глазами. Ко всему прочему семьянин.  
«Его расписание работы — с девяти до шести — не менялось вот уже почти двадцать лет. Стабильно. Слишком стабильно для такой компании. Либо у меня развилась паранойя».  
— О, здорово. А сколько лет дочери? — Джесси налил вина Строуку.  
— Семнадцать, — он кивнул и затянулся. — Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, и совсем взрослой станет. Кстати, почему вы не поменяли фамилию?  
Ханзо с Джесси переглянулись и улыбнулись друг другу — все же Лена оказалась права.  
— Мы хотели сделать двойную фамилию, — Ханзо пригубил вино и закусил сыром. — Потом мы увидели, сколько документов пришлось бы менять и сколько из них — забирать лично.  
— А мы как раз вели очередной проект вместе, — Джесси потушил сигарету. — Именно из-за него у нас не было нормального медового месяца. Вместо этого только спустя полгода мы смогли провести неделю отпуска в промерзшей столице.  
— А церемония хотя бы была у вас? — Гиллиан положила голову на плечо своего мужа.  
— Не было, — Ханзо покачал головой. — Пришли через три дня после подачи заявления и расписались.  
— Чем же вы таким занимаетесь, что у вас даже отпусков нет? — Хелена, прикрыв глаза, наблюдала за Маккри.  
— Я начальник отдела по подбору персонала, — сказал спокойно Джесси, как будто повторял это из года в год.  
— Я руковожу бухгалтерией, — Ханзо ухмыльнулся. — И на работе Джон иногда выпрашивает у меня деньги.  
— Ой, не начинай, — Джесс притворно закатил глаза. — Сам же говорил — ни слова о работе.  
— Наверное, хорошо работать вместе, — Гиллиан погладила своего мужа, Дерека, по спине.  
Ханзо скосил глаза на супруга женщины. Это был худой как спичка мужчина — японец был уверен, что в мизинце Хелены было куда больше силы, чем во всем его теле. Хотя было видно, что он больше брал умом, который выдавали глубокие глаза и морщины на высоком лбу. Черные волосы с сединой были зачесаны назад, а во взгляде, направленном на жену сквозь прямоугольные очки, читалась нежность.  
— На самом деле, если бы не работа, — Джесси хмыкнул и налил себе еще вина. — Мы бы с ним вообще не виделись. А так хотя бы раз в день обедаем вместе. А вы как познакомились?  
— Это, наверное, Руби и Шарли! Начинай без меня, — Гиллиан охнула и, рассмеявшись, пошла открывать дверь.  
— Она была бездомной, а моя компания организовывала обеды для таких людей, — Дерек грустно улыбнулся. — Некоторым я обеспечил стабильную работу, она же хотела получить образование. Так мы и пересеклись и продолжили идти вместе.  
— Гиллиан нисколько не изменилась с учебы в университете, — Хелена не сводила глаз с Маккри, отчего тому стало не по себе, и он взял Ханзо за руку. — Думаю, это и хорошо.  
— Поэтому ее работы так популярны в определенных кругах, — Джарвис хмыкнул и затушил свою сигарету. — Жалко, у меня не хватает денег, чтобы их купить. Шарли была бы в восторге.  
— Тебе стоит только попросить ее, — Дерек сделал глоток вина. — Не зря же мы собираемся здесь каждый год в течении стольких лет. Надеюсь, и вы к нам присоединитесь, Джон, Хирао.  
— Мы взяли этот дом в аренду, — Джесси разжал руку Ханзо, когда Хелена встала из-за стола, чтобы поприветствовать девушек. — И отпуск нам выдали только потому, что в случае его компенсации компании это влетело бы в копеечку.  
— Но в следующем году, может быть, нам стоит организовать себе что-то подобное, — японец облокотился о свою руку. — Скорее всего, и в следующем году нам придется взять выходными.  
— А вот и мои девочки! — Джарвис встал и подошел к своей жене, чтобы обнять ее. — Все мои деньги потратили?  
— Ты слишком меркантильный, дорогой, — высокая платиновая блондинка провела рукой по щеке своего мужа. — Всем привет! Хелена, ты выглядишь прекрасно!  
— Руби! Присаживайся к нам! — Дерек показал на свободное место. — Как ты выросла за год.  
Мать и дочь были очень похожи — обе были фигуристыми, у обеих были треугольные лица с проникновенными черными глазами, тонкими губами, практически навсегда застывшими в мягкой улыбке.  
— Я только поздороваться, — тонкий голос девушки только подчеркивал ее необыкновенное очарование. — Я пойду домой — надо закончить задание на лето, пока я помню, как учиться.

***

— Джарвис не умеет пить, — пожаловался Джесси, как только за ним закрылась дверь. — Боже, как его жена терпит! Весь вечер он спутанным языком рассказывал про геев. Гею, — он сделал паузу и закрыл руками лицо. — Про то, что они иногда меняются местами в сексе, про то, какие игрушки используют и про то, что он может познакомить меня со странными фетешистами из его компании. Мне нужен нормальный алкоголь.  
— Налей мне тоже. Вино, конечно, хорошо расслабляет, но такая компания утомляет, — Ханзо размял шею. — Интересно, новые агенты тоже так себя чувствуют, когда видят, как мы напиваемся на кухне?  
— Может быть… но как и мы, эти люди не болтают лишнего при посторонних, — Джесси достал стопку и бокал для виски. — Боже, зачем Джарвис сказал, что некоторые геи носят женское белье?!  
— У тебя развился новый фетиш? — Ханзо достал бутылки сакэ и виски и поставил их на кухонный островок. — Хелен с тебя весь вечер глаз не сводила.  
— Скорее, фобию — теперь я буду обходить стороной магазины женского белья. Хотя, если подумать, как будто я там так часто появлялся. Хелена меня пугает — такое внимание ненормально! — Джесси скривился и налил напитки в бокалы. — Заметил, что у Руби сломано ребро или ребра слева? Кажется, у нее еще растяжение левой руки.  
— Да, — Ханзо кивнул и залпом выпил свое, даже не поморщившись. — А у Гиллиан следы от шприцов, но я не понял, старые это шрамы или новые.  
— Вены на руках у нее явно вспухшие, — Джесси сделал глоток и задумчиво посмотрел в окно. — Как думаешь, мы сможем запросить медкарты?  
— Думаю, в зависимости от больницы и как часто они их посещают, но попробовать стоит, — Ханзо пожал плечами, — очень странно видеть взрослую девушку с родителями на отдыхе. Может, из-за травм Руби приехала с ними? Хотя, не думаю, что с их достатком они выбрали колледж, где избивают детей.  
— Все может быть. Надо посмотреть досье Руби, — Джесси поднял стакан, когда Ханзо налил себе еще сакэ. — Мы сегодня отлично поработали.  
— Да, — Ханзо кивнул и чокнулся с напарником. — Муженек.  
— Кому еще не надоест, — Джесси рассмеялся и выпил свой напиток.

***

— Ох, я почти забыл, что у тебя есть тату, — Джесс вытер лицо после бритья и скользнул взглядом по голому телу Ханзо.  
— Да. Я уже привык, что на левую руку никто не обращает внимания, — Ханзо завернулся в полотенце. — И, я думаю, ты тоже.  
— И не говори, — Джесси хмыкнул и натянул на свой протез маскировку. — Пока я принимал душ, она смотрелась так инородно.  
— Ты высох? Тогда наклонись, — Ханзо достал небольшой аппарат для аэрографии и прикрутил баллончик с надписью «Джесси». — Сейчас закрашу на лице шрамы и перейдем к спине. Поможешь мне с тату?  
— Конечно, — Джесс наклонился и закрыл глаза. Поверх левого века легла ладонь Ханзо, и он почувствовал несильное дуновение аэрозоля, маскирующего шрам. — Будем вновь становиться нормальными, Хирао.  
— Ненавижу, когда ты называешь меня так наедине, — Ханзо хмыкнул и улыбнулся.


	4. Неделя третья

Джесси встал из-за стола и потянулся. Две недели пролетели на удивление незаметно. Ковбой удивился, как они с Ханзо отлично сработались и как удобно сложилось их расписание.  
Он вставал первым и знал по прошлым миссиям, как Ханзо было сложно просыпаться, так что каждое утро уже был готов кофе и завтрак. Он только надеялся, что японец это ценил, ведь не просто так он улыбался по утрам, видя его у плиты.  
А потом они сменяли друг друга на обучении нейросети, и сейчас оно наконец начало приносить плоды — на анализ целого дня уходило гораздо меньше времени, чем неделю назад. Мужчины даже задумывались о том, чтобы заново прогнать старые видео, но для этого пока не хватало данных. Хотя из полученного было уже понятно, что за всеми в этом городе шла периодическая слежка. А в пустых домах ночью слишком часто находились люди — иногда двое следили за разными домами, иногда оба за одним, иногда фигура была только одна.  
«Для двух недель прогресс значительный. Во всяком случае в это хочется верить», — подумал Джесси, спускаясь по лестнице. — «Хотя, желательно бы делать все быстрее. Я уже кое-как держусь с утра, ведь Ханзо с каждым днем спит все ближе… Или я».  
— Ханзо? — на кухне и в гостинной его не было. Джесси хотел пройти во двор, но увидел свет в ванной.  
Открыв дверь, он увидел лежавшего в ванне Ханзо. Волосы уже почти высохли, а вода остыла, и он мирно сопел, уронив голову себе на грудь. Джесси, хмыкнув, осторожно подошел и присел на край ванны. Он взял выпавший планшет и посмотрел в него — медицинская карта Гиллиан с пояснениями от Ангелы.  
«Как же ты красив, когда спокоен», — Джесси осторожно положил руку на его щеку. — «А когда-то огрызался на каждое слово…».  
— Ханзо, — Джесси поднял его голову, и ресницы напарника затрепетали. — Ханзо, дорогой, ты опять заснул.  
— Джесс? — Ханзо нахмурился и попытался открыть глаза. — Сколько… сколько сейчас времени?  
— Почти пять, — ковбой завел прядь черных волос за ухо, пока лучник зевал, но тот снова закрыл глаза, и его голова упала прямо на руку Маккри, который мягко улыбнулся и провел большим пальцем по его щеке. — Ты легче перенес климат Гибралтара — хотя бы не засыпал на ходу.  
— Там климат схожий с Японией. Хотя тут тоже есть горы, — Ханзо восстановил дыхание. — Наверное, из-за этой жуткой жары… Я должен был приготовить ужин… Черт.  
— Закажем пиццу, — Джесси улыбнулся, когда Ханзо вновь открыл глаза, и было видно, что он понемногу начал просыпатся. — Чем ты таким занимался, что настолько устал? — он высвободил руку и пролистал досье Гиллиан.  
— Сначала бегал, потом плавал, — японец зевнул, прикрыв рот кулаком, и потянулся. — Видимо, слишком расслабился и начал разваливаться. Надо восстановить тренировки, а то в нужный момент спасую.  
— Тоже надо, — кивнул Джесси и, встав, открыл сайт доставки еды. — Может, посмотрим какой-нибудь фильмец? Мы так и не включали тот огромный телек.  
— М-м-м, не откажусь, — протянул Ханзо и хотел снова вытянуться, но вдруг остановился. — Кстати, помнишь ты рассказывал про фильм с Клином Иствудом?  
— За пригоршню долларов? — Ханзо кивнул, а Джесси хмыкнул. — Хочешь его?  
— Ты знал, что это ремейк японского фильма «Телохранитель»? — Ханзо встал и покачнулся, но все же вылез из ванны и обернулся полотенцем.  
— Да, но не смотрел — времени не было, — Джесси потер глаза, стараясь не смотреть на тело Ханзо. — Можем их посмотреть, если других предложений нет. Я заказываю большую мясную?

***

Ханзо хохотнул, наблюдая за реакцией Маккри, когда героя Клинта Иствуда избивали в фильме.  
— Ты похожую сцену наблюдал два часа назад, — он откинул голову на плечо Джесси и, бросив на него взгляд, покрепче взял недопитую стопку сакэ. — Неужели ты все так же переживаешь?  
— Жалко же, хотя заслужил, — Джесси сделал глоток виски и скосил глаза на партнера. — Ты тоже переживал за Санд… Санд… Черт!  
— Сандзуро, — Ханзо поправил плед, под которым они сидели на диване. — Неужели не запомнил?  
— Ой, да ладно тебе, я слишком много выпил, — Джесси ухмыльнулся и потянулся к полупустой бутылке виски. — И не откажусь еще.  
— Джесс…  
— Вижу, но, кажется, и так все хорошо.  
Джон налил себе виски в бокал и принял почти ту же позу, в который был минуту назад. Он обнимал Хирао за плечи, а тот, согнув ноги, привалился к нему. Они сидели на первом этаже, и мягкий голубой свет телевизора резко вычерчивал их лица.  
«Неужели вы действительно мужья и просто приехали на отдых? Две недели без ошибки. Или пока мы ее не нашли?».  
Наблюдатель цокнул и убрал бинокль — видимо, этим вечером снова неудача.

***

Джесси приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел в окно. Уже светало, но недостаточно, чтобы подняться. Мужчина не понимал, от чего проснулся, и прислушался к ощущениям. За окном бушевал ветер, но сквозь шорох можно было различить, как японца била крупная дрожь.  
— Ханзо? — Джесс подвинулся к нему и положил руку на его плечо. — Что с тобой?  
— Холодно, — сказал он сквозь дробь стучащих зубов и натянул одеяло на голову, оставляя Джесси с голыми ногами.  
— Боже, иди сюда, — он пропустил руки под одеялом и обнял мужчину за торс. — Сейчас поставлю температуру повыше.  
Когда ковбой дотянулся до кпк и повысил температуру в спальне, Ханзо не только повернулся к нему лицом, но и прижался к его груди.  
— Ты же принимал душ, — сонно сказал он, все еще подрагивая от холода и раздражая шею Джесси дыханием. — Почему ты пахнешь сигаретами?  
— Такой запах мало чем выбьешь, — Маккри хмыкнул и почувствовал, как японец, полностью расслабившись, провалился в сон.  
Стрелок уткнулся носом в его волосы и провел рукой по его спине, отчего тот что-то промычал и крепче обнял его.  
В следующий раз они проснулись спустя несколько часов. Джесси понял, что обнимал напарника за плечи, а тот лежал у него под боком, закинув одну руку на его грудь и обвивая его правую ногу своими ногами. Ковбой резко открыл глаза и понял, в какой он находился ситуации.  
«Как… когда?»  
До него постепенно начали доходить события ночи, и он закрыл глаза ладонью и погладил плечо Ханзо.  
— Ханзо, выпусти меня, — Джесси попытался выбраться, но лучник промычал что-то нечленораздельное и, к его досаде, только прижался к нему сильнее. — Что такое?  
— У тебя рука холодная, — Маккри затаил дыхание, потому как японец решил найти одеяло, которое как раз было в районе паха. И ковбой очень не хотел, чтобы он там касался, но обошлось.  
— Может, контакт отошел, — Джесси тихо выдохнул, когда Ханзо натянул одеяло по плечи и вновь положил руку туда, где она была. — Ханзо, выпусти меня, пожалуйста.  
Японец, зарычав, привстал, и Джесси прыснул и быстро сделал фото. Взлохмаченные волосы, нахмуренные брови и безумно сонные глаза. Маккри уже представлял, что с ним будет, когда он покажет ее и расскажет, как японец просил его остаться.  
— Одеяло хотя бы оставишь? — он стянул с ковбоя одеяло и завернулся в него.  
— Хочешь кофе в постель? — Джесс встал и размял ноги.  
Ханзо не ответил, вновь провалившись в сон и мирно посапывая и иногда вздрагивая от холода. Джесси, наспех натянув штаны и рубашку, пулей выскочил из спальни.  
«Давно я не чувствовал себя так… как называется это чувство? Смущение? Да, наверное, оно».  
Он спустился вниз и выругался — в комнате остались и кпк и сигареты. Размяв шею, он пошел в ванную, чтобы привести себя в порядок.  
Ханзо открыл глаза и кое-как выбрался из своего кокона.  
— Джесс? — он посмотрел на другую половину кровати, но ковбоя рядом не оказалось. Как обычно было по утрам.  
Лучник поставил ноги на пол и потянулся. Он смутно понимал, как спал, что у него затекли плечи и шея, но помнил, что в какой-то момент ему было до жути холодно. Шимада-старший зевнул и направился в ванную и, пока чистил зубы, вспомнил, что заснул в обнимку с Маккри. Сплюнув пену, он почувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам.  
— Черт, — он ополоснул лицо холодной водой, но это не помогло.  
Расчесав волосы и натянув штаны с рубашкой, японец уже собрался выходить из комнаты, но заметил на прикроватной тумбочке пачку сигарет и кпк. Он, задумавшись, потер золотое кольцо, которое не снимал уже больше двух недель, и, захватив вещи напарника с собой, вышел за дверь. До него снизу донеслись голоса.  
— Доброе утро, Джарвис, — Ханзо зашел в кухню и кивнул мужчине. — Доброе утро, Джон.  
— Уже добрый день, Хирао, — бизнесмен кивнул и проследил, как японец положил перед своим фиктивным мужем оба предмета и коснулся губами его виска. — На тебя тоже погода так влияет? Обещают неделю такой облачности, ладно хоть с редкими дождями.  
— Садись, — Джесси улыбнулся и встал со своего места. — Я принесу кофе.  
— Наверное, — Ханзо кивнул и сел за стол по левую руку от Джесси. — Плохо спал и не отказался бы еще.  
— Да, Шарли сегодня тоже кое-как встала, — Джарвис начал крутить зажигалку в руках. — Но она всегда была очень зависима от погоды, и старость уже начинает проявлять себя.  
— Кстати, где она и Руби? — Ханзо поблагодарил Джесси за кофе.  
— Пошли покупать новый телефон, — тот вздохнул и качнул головой. — Джон, пойдем покурим.  
— Да. Иди пока во двор — если пойдет дождь, мы хотя бы не промокнем, — Маккри кивнул и взял пачку сигарет и кпк в руки. — Кстати, надо съездить за продуктами.  
— Я помню, — Ханзо, кивнув, сделал пару глотков кофе. — Еще надо узнать, какие хорошие бары тут есть.  
— О, я знаю несколько, — Джарвис улыбнулся.  
Мужчины ушли, а Ханзо выглянул в окно. Все небо затянуло серая мгла, и казалось, что вот-вот пойдет дождь. Создавалось впечатление, что курортный городок был заброшен — на улице совсем не было людей.  
— Ну, я пошел, — Джарвис взглянул в свой кпк. — Надо забрать жену и дочку с другого конца города. Кстати, скоро будет вечер у Эмили, и вы тоже приглашены.  
— Эмили? — Джесси поправил воротник рубашки и вопросительно посмотрел на бизнесмена.  
— Эмили Вар. Она живет недалеко отсюда, — Джарвис кивнул. — Гиллиан ей рассказала о вас, и теперь она хочет вас видеть. Как вы уже поняли, тут редко бывают новые лица. Тем более с такими-то телами, — он показал рукой на мужчин, которые даже не думали застегивать свои рубашки.  
— Обычно мы ходим без них, — Ханзо рассмеялся и завел волосы за ухо. — Сегодня что-то зябко.  
— Болтун, — Джесси закрыл дверь и подошел к Ханзо, который уже допил кофе и набирал на кпк Джесси список продуктов. — Все хорошо? Ты нормально себя чувствуешь?  
— Да, — тот кивнул и поднял глаза. — Только шея и плечи затекли — на твоем плече неудобно спать.  
— Сам на него залез, — Джесси хохотнул и посмотрел в окно. — Ну и погодка.  
— Если хочешь что-то спросить, то спрашивай, — выдохнул Ханзо после недолгого молчания, во время которого ковбой смотрел на все что угодно, но не на него. — Мы уже через многое прошли вместе.  
— Это было на тебя не похоже, — Джесси откинулся на стуле и скрестил руки на груди. — Обычно ты держишь дистанцию.  
— Ну, — Ханзо скосил глаза на ковбоя, тот знал, куда надавить. — Хочешь знать, что изменилось? — Маккри кивнул, и лучник вздохнул. — То, что я вступил в Овервотч и узнал, что мой брат жив. У меня появились люди, которым я могу доверить свою спину и знаю, что в нее не прилетит пуля. Раньше был… только Гендзи, — он замолчал, но Джесси ждал. — Сейчас пришло осознание.  
— Странно ты признаешься в любви, — напарник хмыкнул и получил в свою сторону ехидный взгляд от Шимады. — Лезешь обниматься в постели.  
— Заткнись, мохнатая подушка, — фыркнул Ханзо, и мужчины рассмеялись.

***

Шимада сидел за барным столом и смотрел в свой стакан с бурбоном. Джесси ушел в туалетную комнату. Не смотря на середину недели, в баре было много людей. Но сегодня не было ни одного из тех, кто был нужен агентам, так что они просто пили и наслаждались обществом друг друга. Японец вздохнул и сделал глоток своего напитка.  
— Ты здесь новенький? — рядом с ним села девушка. — Один?  
— Приехал недавно, — Ханзо прикусил язык — надо было сразу отшить ее, но алкоголь развязал ему язык. — И нет, не один.  
— Поможешь с выбором напитка? — девушка взмахнула ресницами и поправила свои белокурые волосы.  
Японец вздохнул — девушка знала, как себя подать. Раньше бы он с удовольствием согласился на такой флирт, но не сейчас. Она была действительно красивой: тело, за которым следили, макияж подчеркивал достоинства лица, да и одежда была подобрана со вкусом. Агент видел, как некоторые посетители смотрели на нее, а ее глубокое декольте белого воздушного платья уже свело с ума немало мужчин.  
— Обычно напиток мне выбирает мой муж. Ничем не могу помочь, — Ханзо пригубил свой бурбон и услышал звонкий смех.  
— Если ты хотел отшить меня, мог бы придумать что-нибудь поинтереснее, — девушка блеснула синими глазами и улыбнулась. — Попробуем еще раз?  
— Прости, но он мой, — мягкий баритон Джесси заставил Ханзо улыбнуться. — И уже достаточно давно.  
Девушка хмыкнула, поджав губы, бросила, что еще вернется, и ушла в другой конец зала.  
— Надо же! На минуту нельзя оставить своего мужа, чтобы его не пытались увести, — Джесси положил руку на плечо напарника. — О, и она уже обняла кого-то и смотрит на нас. Быстро, или дадим ей еще один шанс?  
— Быстро, — японец обвил шею стрелка и потянулся за поцелуем.  
Джесси подавил желание ответить. Приоткрыв глаза, он увидел, как девушка покрывалась красными пятнами от злости. Она отшила мужчину, стоявшего рядом с ней, и, повернувшись на каблуках, стремительно вышла из бара. Джесс улыбнулся, с разочарованием взял Ханзо за подбородок и отвел его в сторону.  
— Она ушла, — Джесси сел на свое место и закурил. — Кажется, мы ее обидели.  
— Хочешь — догони, — лучник ухмыльнулся и залпом допил свой напиток.  
— Не, — протянул Джесси и подозвал бармена. — Нам повторить.  
— Как так получилось, что у тебя не было нормальных отношений? — Джесси затянулся и посмотрел на японца, уплетающего орешки.  
— Я сам не хочу. И работа слишком опасная, ты сам знаешь, — Ханзо пожал плечами и поднял бровь. — А ты?  
— Да в принципе то же самое, — Джесси кивнул и улыбнулся. — Хотя, из какой команды была та девушка?  
— Не напоминай, — Ханзо прыснул и отпил из бокала. — Кстати, я тебя так и не поблагодарил за это.  
— Ты валился с ног от недостатка сна, — хохотнул ковбой и покачал головой. — Любой бы пришел на помощь. И какие у вас сейчас с ней отношения?  
— Никакие. Она меня не замечает, и это к лучшему, — Ханзо опустил глаза. — Я…  
— Господа, бар скоро закрывается. Вам вызвать такси? — бармен подошел к ним.  
— Нет, спасибо, — Джесси покачал головой и достал кпк. — Можно счет? Домой?  
— Домой, — Ханзо кивнул и слез со стула. Маккри расплатился.  
— Вам точно не нужно такси?..  
Бармен знал, сколько они выпили, но сдержал свое удивление, когда двое мужчин спокойно встали и, практически не покачиваясь, вышли из бара.  
— Ты хотел что-то сказать, — Джесси вызвал такси, когда они немного отошли от бара.  
— Ничего, — Ханзо взял его за руку и облокотился о его плечо. — Ничего важного.  
— Много выпил? — Джесси слегка наклонился к нему. — Мы можем пройтись.  
— Нет, давай скорее домой, — японец покачал головой.

***

— Они меня раздражают!  
— Что случилось?  
— Они сегодня были в баре. Я послала к ним одну из своих девушек. Мало того, что они снова сказали, что замужем друг за другом, так еще обидели ее тем, что целовались при ней.  
— Ха-ха! Может, у тебя паранойя? Может, они действительно мужья и ничем нам не грозят? — смех с того конца коммуникатора не добавил спокойствия наблюдателю.  
— Может быть. Может, мне действительно надо успокоиться. Решу после встречи у Эмили. Ты там будешь?  
— Да, уже хочу с ними лично познакомиться.  
— М-м-м… Ты не придешь сюда? — наблюдатель разве что не мурлыкал от желания.  
— Ха! Развлеки меня, и я, так и быть, подумаю, — электронный бинокль поменял цель своего наблюдения.

***

Ханзо поднял глаза с планшета на вошедшего с балкона Джесси. В зубах у него была недокуренная сигарета.  
— Джесс, не кури…  
— Вторая камера, — зло сказал он, вправляя себе кулаки.  
Ханзо открыл видеонаблюдение и увидел Джарвиса с Руби. Девочка плакала и стояла на коленях перед разгоряченным мужчиной. У нее была разбита губа и порвана футболка. А у Джарвиса в одной руке была бутылка водки, а в другой — коса Руби.  
— Где Шарли? — Ханзо проследил за напарником.  
— Заперлась в нижней ванне, — Джесси выдохнул дым и пошел к выходу из спальни. — Руби не успела. Не ост…  
— Не буду, — японец покачал головой и встал с кровати. — Что ты собираешься делать?  
— Спасибо, — Джесс, выдохнув, вышел из спальни и потянулся к двери чердака. — Есть пара идей.  
Они поднялись на чердак, и ковбой открыл окно буквально на несколько сантиметров, чтобы высунуть туда ствол снайперской винтовки.  
— Предусмотрительно мы надели на нее глушитель, — язвительно сказал японец, садясь позади Джесси.  
Джарвис поднял Руби за хвост и притянул к себе, чтобы в очередной раз наорать на нее.  
— Как думаешь, что его отвлечет? — Джесси вытащил уже догоревшую сигарету и выбросил в окно.  
Джарвис отвесил девушке пощечину, и даже мужчины слышали, насколько она была звонкой.  
— Из-за ветра, думаю, надо что-то посерьезнее, — Ханзо осмотрел дом через камеры. — Как насчет сигнализации?  
Джарвис выставил руку с бутылкой. Глухой звук выстрела, и Маккри почти не шелохнулся. Ханзо проследил, куда попала пуля. Бутылка разбилась, и осколки полетели вниз. Джарвис замешкался и отпустил волосы девушки, и она, спотыкаясь, влетела в свою комнату. Послышались ругательства, и отец семейства выкинул горлышко от бутылки, которое осталось у него в руках.  
Джесси выдохнул и, отдав винтовку Ханзо, закрыл окно и привалился под ним на стену.  
— Алкоголик, избивающий свою дочь, — Джесси закрыл глаза и вытянул ноги. — Понятно, почему он мне не понравился.  
— Чутье не подвело тебя, ковбой, — Ханзо улыбнулся и вставил новый патрон. — Пойдем спать.  
— Да, — Джесси с трудом поднялся. — Но сначала покурю.  
Через минуту Джесси стоял на балконе и пытался зажечь зажигалку, но она никак не поддавалась из-за сильного ветра.  
— Тебе надо индукционную, — Ханзо подошел к нему и помог закрыть огонь от ветра. — Я возьму?  
— Ты куришь? — ковбой удивленно поднял брови и протянул пачку.  
— Редко, — теперь напарник помогал Ханзо зажечь сигарету. — Например, после таких случаев.  
— Хм, — протянул Джесси и скользнул взглядом по Ханзо, который сейчас выглядел хоть и уставшим, но очень сексуальным в одних штанах. — Ты не простудишься?  
— Ты же меня согреешь, — Ханзо ехидно улыбнулся и, прищурившись, хитро посмотрел на Маккри.  
— Конечно, — ковбой очень жалел, что у него не было с собой шляпы. Так он хотя бы мог закрыть глаза, чтобы не выдать себя с потрохами объекту его похотливых мыслей.


	5. Неделя четвертая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Писалось до нового лора, так что Маккри у меня потерял руку еще во время службы в Блэквотч

Ханзо вскочил от крика Маккри. Он хотел сразу же выхватить оружие из-под кровати, но вовремя сообразил, что мужчина, схватившись за свою левую руку, лежал рядом.  
— Маккри? — Ханзо подвинулся к нему. — Что случилось?  
— Боже… прости… милый, — он тяжело дышал. — Рука… боже, да почему так больно?.. Прости, что разбудил.  
— Фантомные боли? — Ханзо убрал свои волосы за уши.  
— Да, — прошипел тот и повернулся к нему спиной, чтобы слезть с кровати. — Я пойду спать на диван, чтобы не мешать тебе, — сказал он на выдохе и закусил губу.  
— Тебе помочь? — японец хотел коснуться Джесси, но его рука замерла в паре сантиметров.  
— Как? — Маккри схватился за руку, которая безжизненно свисала. Он не мог ее контролировать; левое плечо полностью онемело от боли предплечья, которого уже давно не существовало. — Я слышал, массаж помогает, — ковбой болезненно ухмыльнулся, а по щеке скатилась капля пота.  
— Я умею делать массаж, — Ханзо задумался и устроился в позе лотоса за спиной напарника, который хотел сжаться в комок.  
— Что? — Джесси обернулся и удивленно посмотрел на него. — Серьезно сделаешь?  
— Почему бы и нет? — Ханзо пожал плечами и хрустнул пальцами, разминая их. — Гендзи часто схватывал судороги, когда тренировался с мечом, — японец мягко улыбнулся детским воспоминаниям. — Я начну?  
Получив неуверенный кивок Джесси, лучник положил руки на его плечи и почувствовал, как он вздрогнул и застонал, а после его грудь с тяжелым хрипом заходила ходуном. Джесси не стал говорить, что от прикосновений ему становилось больнее, но тонкие пальцы Шимады не отрывались от его тела ни на секунду.  
Ханзо провел по плечам, решая, с чего начать. Облака на небе рассеялись, и теперь комнату освещал мягкий лунный свет, в котором можно было разглядеть каждый изгиб тела мужчины. Японец начал медленно и аккуратно нажимать на мышцы у основания шеи, разогревая их и наблюдая за состоянием Маккри. Тот закусывал губу и пытался восстановить дыхание, но каждая манипуляция Ханзо проходила по всей левой руке электрическим разрядом и отдавалась в кончиках пальцев.  
— Пожалуйста, положи свою правую руку, — Ханзо нахмурился и перешел к плечевым мышцам. — Нужна симметрия.  
— Так болит же левая рука, — попытался запротестовать Джесси, но в следующий миг простонал от нахлынувшего фантома.  
— Джесси, пожалуйста.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — он с трудом разжал правую руку и положил ее на кровать. Ему сейчас ничего не мешало согнуться пополам, кроме рук Ханзо. — Доволен? — прошипел он и скосил глаза на своего массажиста.  
— Да, — Ханзо кивнул и перешел на левую трапециевидную мышцу.  
Найдя позвонки, он отступил на палец влево и несильными нажатиями начал проводить от позвоночника к плечам. Джесси все еще было больно, но неожиданно он понял, что дыхание стало ровнее. Мягкие продольные движения заставили кровь вновь прилить к руке, и в плече началось легкое покалывание.  
— Конечно, я бы предпочел еще какой-нибудь лосьон, — Ханзо сдул прядь волос с глаз и принялся за правую часть спины. — С мятой или лавандой. Может быть, даже какой-нибудь разогревающий с имбирем.  
— Есть смазка, — фыркнул Джесси и прикусил язык.  
— Не подойдет, — Ханзо покачал головой и улыбнулся. — Нужно на маслянной основе.  
— Какие еще таланты есть у моего мужа? — зашипел ковбой и задрожал — еще один фантом.  
— Я неплохо стреляю из лука, — Ханзо хмыкнул и провел руками по спине мужчины, переходя к дельтовидной мышце левой руки.  
— Очень смешно, — буркнул Маккри и повернул голову влево, чтобы увидеть своего партнера.  
— Как тебе массаж? — Ханзо встретился с ним взглядом.  
— Отлично. Только я не особо понимаю, почему ты начал со спины, — Джесси выдохнул и прикрыл глаза — покалывание усилилось.  
— Тебя надо было разогреть, — Ханзо поднял руку американца на высоту плеч и на секунду остановился. — Как-то странно прозвучало после диалога о смазке.  
Джесси хрипло рассмеялся, а лучник продолжил массировать плечо. Он отсоединил маскировку металлической части руки и продольными движениями по бицепсу начал гнать кровь со спины.  
Через пару минут Джесси понял, что уже дышал ровно, и удивленно приподнялся. Ханзо вопросительно наклонил голову, все еще массируя его левую руку.  
— Прошло, — удивленно сказал он, хлопая глазами. — Прошло, — повторил он и сжал и разжал левый кулак.  
— Хорошо, — Ханзо мягко улыбнулся и аккуратно отпустил руку Джесси. — Я рад.  
— Черт, если бы я знал, то согласился на предложение Ангелы. Столько бессонных ночей у меня было, — Джесси поправил маскировку и почувствовал, как Ханзо уперся лбом ему между лопаток. — Что такое, Ханзо?  
— Насколько сильна боль?  
— Будто снова и снова лишаюсь руки, — Джесси выдохнул и закусил губу. — Каждые несколько минут боль накатывает волнами.  
— У Гендзи… нет половины тела, — сокрушенно сказал Ханзо и закрыл глаза. — Он так же мучался?  
— Да, — Джесси почувствовал, как лучник вздрогнул, но головы не поднял. — Пока у меня еще была рука, я видел несколько раз, как он не спал по ночам. А когда лишился… Мы стали часто встречаться среди ночи и просто сидеть рядом, иногда сгибаясь от боли, — Джесси остановился, но все же завел свою правую руку за спину и нашел коленку Ханзо. — Ханзо, сейчас он другой. Он свыкся с телом. Уверен, он уже не просыпается по ночам, как я.  
— А ты нет? — японец положил свою руку на его.  
— Я не хочу, — Джесси хмыкнул и закрыл глаза. — Это своего рода напоминание для меня. Болезненное, выводящее меня из себя, но необходимое напоминание о том, кем я являюсь сейчас.  
— Странный ты, — Ханзо хмыкнул и, подняв голову, зевнул. — Давай спать.  
— Только душ приму, — Джесси тоже зевнул и хотел встать с кровати, но лучник его остановил.  
— Подожди, — мягко сказал тот и встал на коленях. — Выпрямись.  
Потом он мягко положил свои пальцы под челюсть Маккри так, что указательные пальцы оказались за его ушами, а большие лежали на загривке. Ханзо тихо выпустил воздух из легких и аккуратным, но точным движением вправил шею Джесси.  
— Как ты узнал? — Джесси довольно застонал и прикрыл глаза.  
— У нас много сидячей работы, — хрипло рассмеялся японец, убирая руки. — Да и ты последние два дня периодически пытался сам это сделать.  
Джесс встал с кровати, слегка покачнувшись, а, когда через несколько минут вернулся, Ханзо уже лежал на своей подушке, повернувшись лицом к окну.  
— Блин, Ханзо, — Джесси лег на кровать и потянул одеяло. — Опять все одеяло себе забрал.  
— Прости, — лучник зевнул и освободил часть одеяла.  
— Ханзо, — Маккри аккуратно положил свою руку на его бок и уткнулся носом в его волосы. — Спасибо.  
— Обращайся, — спокойно сказал Ханзо, дотронувшись пальцами до протезной руки.  
Джесси не почувствовал никакого сопротивления, когда обнял его и прижался, и они снова заснули.

***

— Опять вино? — Джарвис хлопнул по плечу Джесси, который сразу же натянул дежурную улыбку. — Хотя я думаю для девушек пойдет.  
— Ну, мы же не хотим напиваться, а просто хорошо провести время, — Джесси скосил глаза на прыснувшего Ханзо, который закрыл ладонью улыбку. — Хелена будет?  
— Да, — Шарли кивнула и поправила свои волосы. — А что такое? Неужели она тебе понравилась?  
— Я чувствую себя некомфортно рядом с теми, кого отшил. Тем более Хирао рядом, — Джесси обнял Ханзо за плечи.  
— Тогда тебе надо держаться ближе к Клэр — они с ней не очень хорошо общаются, — Шарли позвонила в дверь.  
— А что они тогда делают в одном месте? — Джесси удобнее перехватил бутылку вина и зевнул.  
— Их родители дружат с университета, — Джарвис хмыкнул и неодобрительно посмотрел на Шарли, которая начала поправлять его рубашку. — Эмили как раз их и познакомила. Они с Клэр хорошие деловые партнеры.  
— И на вечеринке Эмили они и поругались из-за мужчины, — коротко сказала Шарли, смахивая пылинки с одежды мужа.  
— Разве Клэр не увела контракт у Хелены? — Джарвис поднял бровь.  
— Интересные взаимоотношения, — Джесси улыбнулся и посмотрел на задумчивого Ханзо.  
— Людей не очень много — всего занята сотня-другая домов, так что постоянно перемываем друг другу косточки, — Джарвис пожал плечами и снова улыбнулся, когда дверь дома Эмили открылась. — Привет!  
Им открыла низкая блондинка в простом синем платье. Ее можно было принять за школьницу, но держалась она с достоинством. Хотя у нее была маленькая грудь и небольшие бедра, но нельзя было назвать ее непривлекательной. Тонкий слой косметики только подчеркивал возраст девушки.  
— Проходите, — она улыбнулась уголками губ. — Вы, должно быть, новенькие?  
— Мы уже почти месяц тут, — Джесси рассмеялся и пожал тонкую руку. — Джон.  
— Хирао, — Ханзо прошел вслед за партнером.  
Все собрались во дворе, где была большая веранда с бассейном. Там располагался небольшой стол на шесть человек и барная стойка со стульями.  
— Ты перенесла бар сюда? — Джарвис ухмыльнулся и сел за стол.  
— Я хочу закрыть здесь все и переехать окончательно, — она подала бокалы через открытое окно кухни Гиллиан и Шарли. — Все равно работаю почти всегда из дома.  
— Джон, пока не сел, пепельница в баре слева, — Джарвис достал пачку сигарет, наблюдая за тем, как Ханзо открывал бутылку вина.  
— Вас очень хотела увидеть Клэр, — Эмили мягко улыбнулась. — Но она только неделю как приехала и начала организовывать прием в этом году.  
— Уже? — Шарли приняла бокал вина от Ханзо и кивнула в благодарность. — Не рано?  
— Мы же сами его поставили на середину августа, — Гиллиан поставила на стол различные закуски. — А, Джон, Хирао, вы же не знаете! Клэр обожает проводить приемы у себя дома. А мы обычно там присутствуем как друзья. Ну, некоторые, как партнеры, — она подмигнула Эмили.  
— Надеюсь, Фаррел организует себе отпуск этим летом, — все сели за стол, и Эмили закатила глаза. — А то я с ним в последний месяц общаюсь только по поводу работы.  
— Не представляешь, но я тоже, — на веранду вышла еще одна девушка. — А у него между прочим сын выиграл стипендию в университете.  
— Клэр! — хором сказали девушки и, встав, все вместе пошли к ней, чтобы поздороваться.  
Это была высокая блондинка с пучком и треугольным лицом с выдающимися скулами и озорными серо-голубыми глазами на нем. Тонкую талию она подчеркнула брюками с завышенной талией и облегающей белой блузкой с высоким горлом.  
— Боже, налейте мне кто-нибудь виски, — Клэр села за стол под хохот Джарвиса. — Этот финансовый год был ужасным!  
— Вот теперь мы заговорили на моем языке, — он открыл бутылку и предложил остальным мужчинам. Дерек покачал головой.  
— Я лучше вино, — Джесси и Ханзо улыбнулись.  
— Вы действительно женаты? — Клэр хитро посмотрела на мужчин.  
— Да, — Ханзо поднял свою левую руку и, улыбнувшись, посмотрел на кольцо. — Почти одиннадцать лет.  
— Наверное, красивая свадьба была? — Клэр изумленно подняла брови, когда оба мужчины прыснули. — Что такое? Я сказала что-то не так?  
— Они уже третий раз будут рассказывать, как поженились и почему не сделали двойную фамилию, — в разговор вмешалась Хелена. — Клэр, да кого угодно уже достанут такие типовые вопросы!  
— Знаешь, Хелена, мне хватит смелости задать и другие вопросы, — она загадочно улыбнулась и отпила виски. — Ну и кто сверху? — она с вызовом посмотрела на агентов.  
— Я, — уверенно сказал Джесси и отпил вина.  
Ханзо же смущенно опустил глаза и привалился плечом к Джесси.  
Через несколько часов, когда все разбрелись по веранде, Хелена и вовсе ушла, сославшись на мужа. Веранду, покрытую мягким желтым светом, обдувал свежий ветер с моря. Типичный летний вечер в Санта-Монике в необычной компании был в самом разгаре.  
— Серьезно? Американец? — Клэр нетрезвым взглядом посмотрела на Ханзо. — Ты ну уж очень похож на типичного японца.  
— Во мне только половина крови японца. Как видишь, очень заметная, — Ханзо усмехнулся и посмотрел на Маккри, который по случаю ухода Хелены перешел на виски. — Знаю всего несколько слов на японском.  
— Какие? — Клэр вытянулась и отвлеклась на смех Гиллиан рядом.  
— Сильнее и не останавливайся, — Ханзо улыбнулся и встал из-за стола. — Пойду проверю своего мужа, кажется, Джарвис его спаивает.  
Сопровождаемый смехом Клэр японец широкими шагами преодолел несколько метров до Маккри и положил руку ему на плечо.  
— О, Хирао, — Джесси широко улыбнулся и, повернувшись к нему на стуле, прижал напарника к себе за торс. — Как дела?  
— Нормально, — Шимада аккуратно взял его голову и посмотрел в глаза. — Сколько ты выпил?  
— Пару бокалов? — Джесси повернул голову к Джарвису. — Джарвис?  
— Сам разбирайся со своим мужем, — он усмехнулся. — Я от своей жены тоже скоро получу.  
— В отличии от Хирао, — Шарли подошла к бизнесмену и положила ему руки на плечи. — Я уже бросила попытки вылечить тебя от твоего алкоголизма.  
— А хотите знать, как я называл Хирао, когда пытался за ним ухаживать? — Джесси положил голову на плечо Ханзо, который вздрогнул и попытался вырваться из объятий. Все заинтересованно обратили внимание на пару. — Ханзо! Потому что так называли самых смелых самураев.  
— Так называли только одного самурая, — Ханзо все-таки удалось отстраниться от Джесси, и он нахмурил брови. — И ты всегда был ужасен во флирте.  
— Возможно, — Джесси кивнул и коснулся его губ своими.  
Это был настоящий поцелуй. Глубокий и страстный. Ханзо прикрыл глаза и завел руки Джесси за шею.  
«Черт, он неплохо целуется. Очень неплохо».  
Ханзо почувствовал, как коленки предательски подогнулись под напором ковбоя и алкоголя, выпитого за вечер. Закрыв глаза, он просто продолжил получать удовольствие от ласк. Постепенно воздух в легких заканчивался, и они прекратили поцелуй. Джесси рассеянно посмотрел на губы Ханзо, а тот хмыкнул.  
— Тебе хватит. Мы, пожалуй, пойдем.  
— Да можете продолжать, как будто нас тут нет, — Джарвис тут же получил от жены тычок под ребра.  
— Я все хотела спросить, — Клэр сложила на груди руки. — Почему вы не выбрали какой-нибудь дом от моей компании?  
— Мы щелкнули первую ссылку в поиске, — Джесси рассмеялся и поправил рубашку. — Кто знал, что мы познакомимся с тобой? И, может, на следующий год сделаешь скидку, если мы снова решим приехать? — он подмигнул ей, и Ханзо закатил глаза.  
— Я же говорила, что надо уже начать вкладываться в поиск в интернете! — Эмили звонко рассмеялась, с трудом держа бокал вина.  
Это было только на половину правдой. Уинстон специально составил запрос для поисковой системы, чтобы выпали дома, не принадлежавшие компании Клэр.  
На утро Ханзо как обычно спустился на первый этаж.  
— Как голова? — тихо спросил он, глядя, как ковбой полулежал на диване с кружкой кофе.  
— Бывало и хуже, — простонал Джесси и открыл глаза. — Хан, я вчера перегнул палку, да?  
— С чем? — японец, облокотившись о спинку дивана, злорадно ухмыльнулся. Ему нравилось, как Джесси просил прощения. — С алкоголем?  
— Ты серьезно? — напарник вновь застонал и закрыл глаза ладонью. — Весь вечер мне пришлось отбиваться от Хелены и Джарвиса, а ты будешь меня упрекать в том, что я решил расслабится?  
— Мне больше не понравилось, что ты назвал мое настоящее имя, — Ханзо улыбнулся и тихо рассмеялся. — Чем то, что ты пьяный решил поцеловать меня. Это можно простить хотя бы потому, что мы через многое прошли.  
Он ответил что-то невразумительное про то, что миссии были не такими сложными, когда лучник его прикрывал, но Ханзо решил пропустить это мимо ушей и ушел на кухню, где его дожидалась яичница.  
— Это значит, что я неплохо целуюсь? — через несколько минут Джесси вскочил с дивана. — Ханзо?  
— Надейся, — Ханзо чуть повысил голос, чтобы ковбой снова упал на диван, и загадочно улыбнулся своим мыслям.

***

— Что мы имеем? — Ханзо включил на фон какое-то шоу по тв и уставился в свой кпк. — Слежка. Как подозревали Клэр, так ничего и не изменилось.  
— Мы не нашли мотив и доказательств связи с Когтем, — кивнул Джесси и отпил воды. — Зачем следить за этим городком? Подлог находящихся тут бизнесменов? Кто на ее стороне?  
— Скорее всего Эмили — они с ней хорошие друзья, — Ханзо открыл ее досье. — Она неплохой программист и аналитик. Скорее всего, она и вывела ее на этот город.  
— Нет, — Джесси наклонил голову и закрыл глаза. — Прежде, чем мы получили доказательства того, что компания Клэр связана с Когтем, посредством предоставления убежищ в Лос-Анджелесе, этот городок уже был построен и активно заселялся.  
— Я тут заметил, — Ханзо открыл двумерную карту с пометками. — Всего несколько домов не просматриваются. Дом Клэр, Хелены и Эмили, — он указал на сектора домов. — Но они хорошо просматриваются друг от друга.  
— Это не может быть совпадением для Клэр и Эмили, — ковбой наклонился к кпк Ханзо и задумчиво взял себя за короткую бородку. — Но Хелена? Они точно в ссоре?  
— Нашел несколько видео, записанных с разных точек с различных вечеринок, где они ругаются у всех на виду, — японец вздохнул. — Такое расположений домов очень странное. Я бы поставил на Гиллиан, но она художник и почти не занималась архитектурой.  
— А Хелена — да, — Джесс нахмурился. — Может быть, у этих девушек гораздо больше общего, чем мужчины и проекты?  
— Клэр выглядит и ощущается как успешный бизнесмен. Это доказывает и сеть ее компании: отпускные городки, квартиры, торговые центры и рестораны, — Ханзо открыл ее изображение. — Стабильная компания, имеющая неплохой опыт в различных сферах недвижимости. Но на нее работает целый отдел архитекторов, и это все выливается в однообразие работ. Хелена же имеет всего пару успешных проектов, пронспонсированных ее мужем, но и вкус. Она прекрасный архитектор, но отклонила все вакансии крупных международных фирм в угоду гибкости ее работы фрилансером.  
— Хм. Они прекрасно дополняют друг друга, — Джесси вздохнул и переключил канал спорта. — Почему это город поделен между двумя компаниями? Это же странно.  
— Да, — Ханзо кивнул и начал листать материалы, подготовленные Афиной. — У компании Клэр не хватило денег выкупить все и сразу. Землю она выкупала кусками, а другая компания купила оставшуюся территорию, и только потом у нее получилось достать нехватающую сумму.  
— То есть, только после того, как она начала сотрудничать с Когтем, у нее появились деньги? — Джесси снова переключил канал и цокнул языком. — Неужели нет ничего интереснее?  
— Получается так. И ее начали замечать нужные люди, а в компанию пошел поток работников, которые только расширяли границы бизнеса Клэр. Удивительно то, что она не заканчивала факультет, связанный с бизнесом. Она психотерапевт, — Ханзо опустил кпк на колени и начал массировать глаза. — Очень странно.  
— Что именно? — Джесси повернулся к нахмуренному Ханзо, который смотрел куда-то сквозь телевизор.  
— Я целенаправленно учился управлять бизнесом и людьми, — он взял себя за подбородок. — Ее бизнес-план в течении многих лет пестрил либо штампами из учебников, либо необычными и дерзкими решениями, которые не всегда оказывались удачными, но тем не менее.  
— Разве бизнес не так работает? — Джесси изогнул бровь. Каждый раз, когда Ханзо вспоминал, кем он был раньше, он выглядел уставшим и злым. — Правильно балансировать на рынке?  
— Если дашь мне немного времени, — он указал на одну строчку в истории компании Клэр и несколько раз хохотнул. — Я могу сказать, из какой книги этот прием.  
— Фаррел, — предложил Джесси, приняв свое поражение. — Глава отдела бизнес-аналитики. Может, он?  
— Может быть, — Ханзо пожал плечами и вздохнул. — Не вижу мотива помимо денег для сотрудничества с Когтем.  
— Грязное белье, — американец отпил воды и поймал вопросительный взгляд напарника. — Удобные позиции для слежения, список жителей городка так и пестрит различными президентами компаний и сенаторами. Взять хотя бы мужа Хелены и Джарвиса.  
— Но домов ограниченное количество, тем более, когда землю заняла вторая компания и построила несколько домов, мешающих слежке, — Джесси в ответ на это только пожал плечами. — Ферма для культивации компромата? Возможно, некоторые дома поэтому только сдаются в аренду.  
— А званный вечер для привлечения нужных людей в городок, — Маккри встал и размялся. — Кстати, ты сообщил Уинстону о том, что сроки передвигаются?  
— Да, — японец кивнул и выключил телевизор — все равно он их не заинтересовал. — Я попросил достать список приглашенных.  
— Я же говорил, что развод будет гораздо раньше, — ковбой рассмеялся, а партнер закатил глаза. — Я за сигаретами, да и заправиться надо.

***

Руби стояла на автобусной остановке рядом с автозаправкой и переступала с ноги на ногу. Автобус все не подъезжал, и она боялась, что родители снова будут ругать ее за опоздание.  
— Руби?  
Она обернулась и увидела Джона, вышедшего из магазинчика при заправке. В зубах у него дымилась сигарета.  
— Мистер Брукс! — она улыбнулась и подняла руку в знак приветствия.  
— Ты одна? Может, тебя подбросить? — он указал на машину позади себя.  
— Да, спасибо, — она опустила глаза и промямлила. — Если вам не трудно… Автобус задерживается.  
— Залезай, — он рассмеялся и стряхнул пепел от сигареты. — Ты чего тут так поздно делаешь?  
— Я была на концерте, — девушка пристегнулась и поправила волосы. — Здесь часто устраиваются джазовые концерты под открытым небом. А вы какую музыку предпочитаете?  
— Давай на ты, — Джон усмехнулся и завел машину. — Соседи все-таки. У меня особо нет предпочтений, хотя иногда слушаю новые треки Лусио.  
«Особенно когда он пролезает в радиорубку, чтобы абсолютно все на базе услышали его новый трек».  
Она рассмеялась. Джон был добряком, это было видно сразу. Хирао тоже ей нравился, особенно когда разговаривал с ней, как с младшей сестрой.  
— Папе не нравится даже упоминание Лусио или Дивы, — она хмыкнула и сложила руки на груди. — Музыка первого режет ему уши, а вторая ему кажется выскочкой.  
— Ну-ну, — Джон выдохнул дым в окно, а усмешка не сходила с его лица. — Что твой отец еще не любит?  
— Мне казалось, что вы с ним в близких отношениях, — Руби изогнула бровь и удивленно посмотрела на него. — Разве ты сам не должен знать?  
— Я в близких отношениях со своим мужем, а не с твоим отцом, — внезапно сталь проскочила в голосе Джона, и школьница вздрогнула. — Возможно ты расскажешь мне о том, чего никто не знает?  
Красный свет светофора подсветил кабину машины. Джон смотрел на нее, не моргая, почти покровительски, но его правый глаз, казалось, светился по-особенному.  
«Мне не убежать», — ее ребра сдавило, в горле встал комок, и тонкая струйка пота прокатилась по ее спине.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — выдавила она из себя.  
— Что я знаю? — они въехали на территорию отпускного городка, и это напряжение тут же спало. — Ты мне ничего не рассказывала.  
Последующие пару минут они ехали молча. Руби переваривала то, что увидела. Она слышала, что Джон и Хирао занимали высокие посты на своей работе. Но такой взгляд она никогда не видела ни у отца, ни у его друзей… Такой взгляд она видела только по телевизору, в кино про преступников.  
— Заходите с матерью, если что, Руби, — Джон припарковался у их дома и взял небольшой пакет с заднего сиденья.  
— Да, конечно, — рассеянно ответила девушка и выбралась из машины. — Спасибо, что подвезли.  
— Я видел Руби, — Ханзо выглянул из кухни.  
— Да, я захватил ее на остановке, — Джесси кинул блок сигарет у входа и прошел в кухню. — Я сказал ей, чтобы, если что, приходила с матерью к нам. Что готовишь?  
— Хорошо, — Ханзо улыбнулся и закинул пасту в кастрюлю. — Паста с томатным соусом.  
— Эх, а в Италии было весело… когда мы скрылись в виноградниках, и нас приняли за воров, — ковбой, рассмеявшись, облокотился о кухонный стол.  
— Да, и когда сзади тебя тростью огрела какая-то старушка, — японец начал нарезать помидоры. — Не представляю, как тебе хватило выдержки тут же не выстрелить в нее.

***

Джесси проснулся от какого-то шебуршания и тихого голоса Ханзо.  
— Да черт вас дери! Успокойтесь уже! — прошипел лучник и продолжил на японском.  
Ковбой перевернулся на другой бок и приоткрыл глаза, ведь сквозь веки он видел мягкое синее свечение.  
— Джесс?  
— Мхм, — тот зевнул и почесал грудь. — Че за хрень?!  
Перед его глазами встала мордочка какого-то существа. Присмотревшись, он понял, что это был небольшой полупрозрачный дракон с высунутым языком, который слегка наклонил голову и повернулся к Ханзо.  
— Прости, они вышли из-под контроля, — японец сидел на кровати со сложенными руками, на которых лежал второй такой же полупрозрачный дракон. — Я их давно не вызывал, и в итоге они пришли сами.  
— Интересно, — протянул Джесси, облокотившись о свою правую руку. — У них есть имена?  
— Есть, — буркнул Ханзо, а его дракон перевернулся на живот и свесил голову. — Я и Гендзи называем их по-разному …  
— И как? — Джесси улыбнулся, когда решил почесать подбородок дракончика, а тот замурлыкал и вытянулся, прося еще ласки.  
— Я — Рю и Рин, — Ханзо изогнул бровь, наблюдая за реакцией своего дракона. — Гендзи… Сомен и Удон.  
— Разве это не лапша? — Джесси удивленно посмотрел на Ханзо, и тот отвел глаза. — Очень похоже на Гендзи.  
Вдруг дракон положил лапы на губы стрелка и ткнулся своей мордой в его нос, отчего тот хрипло рассмеялся.  
— А что ты скажешь на поцелуи, Рю-Сомен? — дракон довольно прикрыл глаза, откликаясь на имя. — Какой ты милый!  
— Джесси, они часть меня, — Ханзо прикрыл глаза рукой, но все равно слышал довольное мурчание дракона и причмокивания ковбоя. — Можешь не…  
— Мы столько раз уже целовались, а ты все еще стесняешься? — Джесси потерся носом о мордочку Сомена. — Эй, ты куда?  
— Это никак не связано! — Ханзо сполз на подушку и положил Удон себе на грудь. Существо тут же свернулось в клубок. — Они духовные существа, и они связаны… Ты меня не слушаешь, да? — он нахмурил брови, посмотрев на Маккри.  
— Прости, милый, — Джесси наблюдал за тем, как Сомен забрался по его руке на его голову и начал копаться в его волосах. — Что он делает?  
— Вьет гнездо, — хмуро сказал Ханзо. — А вообще ему интересно, где твоя шляпа.  
— Вы общаетесь? — ковбой потянул Рю за хвост, который тот свесил прямо перед его глазами, на что он удивленно фыркнул и свесил голову. — Малыш, не выдирай мне волосы. И шляпу не надевают в постель.  
— Это сложно назвать общением, — Шимада вздохнул и удобнее устроился на кровати. — Скорее телепатии или что-то в роде.  
— Часть тебя, да? — Джесси приблизился ко второму дракону, который сонно поднял голову и широко зевнул, показывая клыки. — Это точно ты, — с его губ сошла улыбка, и он отстранился. — А этот? Эй! Когти!  
— Рю очень ревнив, но очень любопытен, — Ханзо прыснул, наблюдая, как дракон закрыл лапами глаза Джесси. — Ты ему явно нравишься — он так себя ведет только с драконом Гендзи.


	6. Отпуск

— Вы будете справлять день свадьбы? — Дерек помог с тарелками Ханзо, но тот лишь устало вздохнул.  
— Мы на десять лет-то ничего не устраивали, — японец подал тарелки Маккри.  
— Ну, мы ушли с работы вовремя, — тот рассмеялся и положил с гриля несколько сосисок на тарелки.  
— У вас же в начале августа? — Гиллиан поставила их на стол. — Неужели это будет опять вечер на веранде с алкоголем?  
— Скорее, алкоголь и сладкое, — Джесси тут же получил тычок от Ханзо. — Хирао любит торты и пирожные.  
— Шарли неплохо готовит торты, — Джарвис стряхнул пепел с сигареты. — Могу ей передать.  
— М… спасибо, — Ханзо с укором посмотрел на ковбоя, который довольно улыбался, стоя у гриля. — Мы постар…  
Внезапно у Джесси сработало оповещение на кпк, и, когда он его достал, его брови сошлись на переносице.  
— Что такое? — Ханзо уже увидел, что пришло, но его удивление было настоящим.  
— С работы, — Джесси закусил губу при прочтении письма. — Мы с тобой должны в срочном порядке возвращаться из отпуска.  
— Неужели нельзя удаленно решить? — Дерек удивленно посмотрел на них.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Джесс и вытащил сигарету. — Закажешь билеты?  
— Конечно, — лучник кивнул и слабо улыбнулся.

***

Через почти сутки они вышли из шаттла и оба потянулись.  
— С возвращением! — Гендзи поднял руку в знак приветствия и подошел к трапу. — Как отпуск?  
— Ты бывал в осином гнезде? — Джесси зевнул и растормошил свои волосы. — Почти то же самое. Ханзо, неужели ты не хочешь спать?  
— Я неплохо поспал в самолете, — японец размял шею и посмотрел на заходящее солнце. — Где Уинстон?  
— Он сказал, что позовёт вас, когда все будет готово. А пока отдохните, — Гендзи скользнул по ним взглядом. — Неужели вы даже тут будете придерживаться своей легенды?  
— Очень смешно, — Ханзо скривился и помассировал переносицу. — Я даже рад тому, что не буду слушать твой храп, — лучник улыбнулся и направился в жилой отсек.  
— Эй! Я не храплю! — Джесси поперхнулся и вопросительно посмотрел на младшего Шимаду. — Я же не храплю, да?  
Ханзо встречал рассвет недалеко от складов базы, сидя в позе лотоса, закрыв глаза и делая глубокие вдохи и выдохи. Звук волн, разбивающихся о скалы, успокаивал его. Жизнь на базе значительно отличалась от их миссии.  
— Необычно для тебя — встать так рано, — он давно услышал шаги Гендзи и ждал его.  
— Да, — Ханзо не открыл глаза, даже когда брат сел рядом. — Неожиданно тут требуется гораздо меньше времени на отдых.  
— Вы с Маккри стали гораздо ближе, — задумчиво сказал Гендзи.  
— Странно не стать ближе, когда спишь в одной кровати, — Ханзо мягко улыбнулся и приоткрыл глаза.  
— Неужели второй кровати не выдали? — Гендзи усмехнулся и посмотрел на восходящее солнце.  
— У всех домов однотипная планировка, и на втором этаже ростовые окна, — Ханзо глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. — Гендзи.  
— Что такое, братец? — он посмотрел на брата и слегка наклонил голову вбок.  
— У тебя были фантомы? — Ханзо посмотрел на бескрайнее море.  
— Сейчас или за все время? — губы японца тронула грустная улыбка, но лучник не ответил и не посмотрел на своего брата. — Пропали, как только я смирился. А что?  
— Джесси проснулся от них однажды, — старший Шимада размял шею. — Неожиданно помог массаж, который я делал тебе после тренировок на мечах.  
— О! Может, тогда мне разыграть боль, чтобы получить хоть каплю внимания своего брата? — Гендзи рассмеялся, но брат ответил ему хмурым взглядом. — Прости, прости. Просто это первый раз, когда ты спросил меня о моем теле.  
Ханзо не сказал больше ни слова, продолжая наблюдать за тем, как солнце медленно поднималось ввысь, отражаясь множеством бликов на поверхности воды.

***

— Уинстон! Наконец-то, — Джесси улыбнулся и удобнее устроился на стуле в конференц-зале. — Мы тут уже второй день, а от тебя ни слуху, ни духу.  
— Добрый вечер, Уинстон, — Ханзо слегка поклонился ученому. — Что случилось, что это потребовало нашего присутствия на базе?  
— Добрый вечер, агенты, — горилла поправил очки и хмуро посмотрел на погасший дисплей. — Афина, покажи материалы. Задержался, потому что получал подтверждение некоторых данных.  
— Элдон Хендрикс? — Ханзо вопросительно посмотрел на Уинстона. — А он тут при чем?  
— Ты его знаешь? — Джесс посмотрел на него, но напарник покачал головой.  
— А также Тобиас Муллинс, Ясуо Кен и Бадерина Оби, — Уинстон вздохнул и свернул досье, показывая следующий файл. — Все они приглашены на вечер Клэр Суттон. К тому было замечено перемещение подтвержденных агентов Когтя в Санту-Монику. Намечается что-то крупное.  
— Все они — крупные владельцы недвижимости в Америке и Европе, — Ханзо взял себя за подбородок.  
— Санта-Моника была тестовым полигоном? Неужели успешно? — Маккри хмыкнул и вздохнул. — Клэр играет с помощью шантажа. Неужели у нее что-то на них есть?  
— Скорее всего, этот прием устраивается, чтобы собрать компромат, — Уинстон поправил очки и показал план резиденции Клэр. — Это единственный чертеж, который мы смогли найти, но быстрый анализ снимков реального дома показал, что он не верен.  
— Теперь мы хотя бы знаем, что Клэр точно сотрудничает с Когтем, как мы и предполагали, — Джесси откинулся на стуле. — Но это не объясняет, почему мы сейчас здесь.  
— Вместе с командой поддержки мы должны разработать план действия на приеме.  
Мужчины переглянулись — им предстояло много работы.

***

— Черт! Нет!  
Через день на стрельбище Ханзо и Джесси смотрели друг на друга с нескрываемой злостью. Ханзо после совещания решил пострелять из лука, но через полчаса к нему присоединился Маккри.  
— Мы это обсуждали, Маккри, — Ханзо опустил лук и вздохнул. — Даже Афина…  
— Да мне насрать на вероятности выполнения миссии, — Джесси закрыл глаза рукой и зарычал. — Это самоубийство!  
— Половина агентов постоянно отправляется на подобные миссии. Да, не все возвращаются…  
— Именно! — Джесси подошёл вплотную к Ханзо. — Если что, я не успею спасти тебя…  
— Я не принцесса, чтобы меня спасать, Джесси, — Ханзо сузил глаза и несильно оттолкнул ковбоя. — Если что, я и сам смогу выбраться.  
— Из особняка, плана которого не знаешь? Под завязку набитого агентами Когтя?! — Джесси не отступил и схватил японца за грудки. — Да ты издеваешься?! Нам еще повезет, если мы сможем пронести туда оружие, не говоря о том…  
— Отпусти меня, — Ханзо схватил руку напарника и сжал ее. — Маккри, отпусти.  
— Нет, пока не скажешь, что мы отказываемся от этого плана. Или хотя бы идем туда вместе, — прошипел тот, но встретил холодный взгляд, в котором был лишь укор. — Пожалуйста… Главное — не использовать тебя, как наживку.  
— Джесси, что с тобой сегодня творится? — Ханзо поправил футболку, как только Маккри под давлением его взгляда все же отпустил его. — Ты сам не свой с тех пор, как услышал план миссии.  
Джесси подошел к столу, достал свой револьвер, медленно вставил в барабан патроны и положил его перед собой.  
— Я не играл, — тихо сказал он, глядя на лежащий перед ним револьвер.  
— Что? — японец поднял на него ошарашенный взгляд.  
— Ты хотел узнать, что со мной, — ковбой взял револьвер в руки и прицелился в мишень. — Вот я и говорю. Я не играл ни одну эмоцию Джона по отношению к Хирао. Ты… мне нравишься.  
Шесть выстрелов пронзили тишину, повисшую между ними. Джесси шумно выдохнул. Все пули попали в цель с небольшим разбросом вокруг центра. Сложив оружие, он медленно повернулся к Ханзо.  
— А ты что скажешь, партнер?  
— Что я скажу? — сталь в голосе заставила перевернуться все внутри Джесси. — Я думал, что ты достаточно профессионально относишься к миссиям. Но ты смешал личные чувства и цели миссии. Не ожидал от тебя такого.  
— Неужели для тебя это ничего не значит? — Джесси не смог поднять глаза на лучника. — И ты будешь настаивать на этом плане?  
— Да.  
Дверь за ковбоем закрылась, и Ханзо привалился к стене. Но ноги предательски подогнулись, и он сполз на пол.  
— Ханзо? Я встретил Джесса, и он был в ярости, выходя отсюда, — Гендзи увидел брата, сидевшего на полу и зарывшегося лицом в свои коленки. — Брат? Что между вами произошло?

***

Джесси второй день лежал в своей комнате, изредка выходя поесть и на составление планов. С Ханзо он старался не пересекаться, на редких встречах на совещаниях они перебрасывались ничего не значащими фразами.  
— Эй, Афина, — алкоголь не давал мужчине покоя, плюс, сказался недостаток общения.  
— Да, агент Маккри? — мягкий голос искусственного интеллекта разнесся по комнате, которая навсегда пропиталась сигаретным дымом.  
— Почему мы были выбраны для этой миссии? — Маккри повернулся на бок. — И почему легенда была выбрана такой?  
— Вы с агентом Шимадой-старшим обладаете хорошими навыками для работы под прикрытием. У вашей пары один из самых высоких процентов удачного выполнения миссий на различных уровнях.  
Когда Джесси слышал это в первый раз, он улыбался и ехидно смотрел на японца. Говорил колкости Уинстону о том, что Афина скоро станет купидоном, а не помощником для агентов. Сейчас же каждое ее слово отдавалось болью в груди.  
— И ваши психологические портреты показывают хорошую совместимость. Легенда же основана на средних показателях места проведения миссии. Этот отпускной городок часто посещают бизнесмены и руководители компаний с семьями или любовниками с различных уголков США.  
По приезду в город Ханзо сразу направился в душ, а, закончив и вернувшись в спальню, не обнаружил на кровати одну из подушек. Цокнув языком, японец закутался в одеяло с головой и забылся тревожным сном. Но, проснувшись, он, как обычно, обнаружил на кухне завтрак и кофе, несмотря на то, что Маккри сопел на диване и запах виски стоял на всю гостиную.  
— Гиллиан? — японец удивленно поднял брови, когда открыл дверь.  
— С возвращением, — девушка мягко улыбнулась и поправила волосы. — Я зайду?  
— М-м, — протянул тот и отвел глаза, но вздохнул и пропустил гостью. — Давай только на веранду.  
— Что-то случилось? — она тряхнула копной волос и заглянула в гостинную. — Джон?  
— Он спит. Тебе кофе? — Гиллиан кивнула, и мужчина разлил кофе по двум чашкам. — Пойдем, не будем ему мешать.  
— Что-то случилось? — пара села за стол.  
— Мы… поссорились, — Ханзо кое-как подобрал слово, чтобы описать сложившуюся ситуацию. — Из-за работы.  
— Оу, — Гиллиан вздохнула и открыла рот. — Неужели вы не можете притереться до сих пор?  
— Наверное, в некоторых вещах невозможно притереться, — Ханзо помешал кофе ложкой. — Иногда кажется, что у нас общего только работа.  
Это было не так, и японец это знал. За столько месяцев работы в команде, столько вечеров в баре под истории Маккри и Гендзи…  
«Я их недостоин. Пусть я буду один… Так всегда было и будет».

***

— Лена была очень рада… Фарии Амари? — Ханзо взглянул на кпк и на досье. — Куда мы идем? Эта чертова жара…  
— За цветами, — Джесси усмехнулся. Он вообще пребывал в хорошем настроении, как только им выдали это задание. — Мы же не можем просто прийти в их штаб-квартиру и поговорить с ней. Ух, здесь прохладно.  
— Ты хочешь привлечь ее цветами? — Ханзо облегченно выдохнул, оказавшись после египетской жары в прохладе цветочного магазина. — Мне кажется, она не купится.  
— Нет, глупый, — Джесси подмигнул ему и позвонил в колокольчик. — Она купится на мое имя. Здрасьте! Можно полсотни роз?  
В назначенное время Джесси сидел в кафе в центре Гизы и попивал кофе, а в это время Ханзо прикрывал его со снайперской винтовкой на одной из крыш рядом.  
— Ты так и не сказал, что в ней такого примечательного? — Ханзо перевел прицел на Джесси.  
— Фарра для многих очень близкий человек. Для меня тоже.  
Ханзо вздрогнул и отвел взгляд от прицела, не веря своим глазам. Обычно грубые черты лица мужчины разгладились, губы застыли в мягкой улыбке, и это тронуло сердце обычно черствого японца.  
— Ее мать доработала мои навыки стрельбы, — ковбой поправил свою накидку. — А с Фаррой мы близкие друзья.  
— А где ее мать сейчас? — Ханзо моргнул и перевел прицел на один из подходов к кафе.  
— Она умерла на задании, — в голосе Джесси не было ничего, кроме грусти.  
— Почему ты уверен, что она придет? — Ханзо тут же осекся, увидев, как к кафе длинными шагами направлялась девушка. — Она пришла.  
— Я же говорил тебе, милый, — Маккри тихо рассмеялся. — Как я выгляжу?  
— Ты в курсе, что я проверяю слежку за целью? — Ханзо хмыкнул, проверив крыши соседних от кафе зданий. — Все чисто. Пока что.  
— Джесси!  
— Привет, красавица! — Джесси отсалютовал девушке в привычной манере, но она сразу же повисла у него на шее.  
Ханзо ухмыльнулся. Было прекрасно видно, как Маккри кое-как устоял под напором Фарии, но крепко сжал ее в своих медвежьих объятиях. Амари-младшая чмокнула друга в губы, на что тот рассмеялся и потрепал ее по голове.  
— Эй! Я уже не ребенок! — девушка хихикнула и села на предложенный стул. — И не надо было мне посылать столько цветов — моя команда не на шутку взволновалась.  
— Должен же я был хоть как-то извиниться за все пропущенные дни рождения? Или что я там еще пропустил? — Джесси улыбнулся и развел руками. — Что-нибудь закажешь?  
— Кофе, — она кивнула и сложила руки перед собой.  
«Она смотрит на Джесси так же, как и он на нее. Наверное, они действительно близки».  
Ханзо закусил губу. Ковбой неожиданно нравился ему своей открытостью на большинство тем. Нравился тем, что открыто говорил о своей позиции на каждую ситуацию, не скупясь на ругательства, которые четко описывали ситуацию. Нравился его профессионализм на заданиях.  
Ханзо зевнул. Находиться в одиночестве в этой жаре, когда пришлось встать рано, чтобы занять удобную позицию рядом с кафе, было явно не из приятного, и в голову полезли противные мысли.  
«Ты обходишься так со всеми, а я ничем не выделяюсь из твоего окружения».  
— Джесс, что тебя сюда привело? — Фарии принесли кофе, и она коротко поблагодарила официанта. — И кто еще с тобой?  
— Ханзо, — Джесси кивнул и с одобрением посмотрел на нее. — Старший брат Гендзи.  
— У него есть брат? Он такой же душка? Или все-таки относится добрее к окружению?  
— Джесси! Зачем ты сказал ей? — Ханзо начал массировать переносицу, единственное, что он не мог терпеть в ковбое, были вот такие его выходки.  
— Ты не представляешь, насколько он мил, — ехидно сказал стрелок и допил свой кофе. — Особенно, когда он сверху, — Джесс сделал небольшую паузу, слушая ругательства Ханзо на японском. — В спарринге.  
— Познакомишь? — Фария рассмеялась и крепче перехватила кружку с кофе.  
— Только если ты примешь мое предложение, — Джесси ухмыльнулся — они наконец-то перешли к делу.  
— Как думаешь, она примет его? — Ханзо начал собирать снайперскую винтовку.  
— Она сказала, что подумает, — Джесси вышел из кафе и шумно выдохнул. — Боже, какая тут духотень! Как ты выдержал?  
— Я уже на пределе, — японец кивнул и сложил оружие в небольшой чехол от гитары.  
— Бедняга, — фыркнул ковбой. — Я могу пригласить тебя на ужин в качестве компенсации?  
— Возможно, я даже соглашусь, — Ханзо закинул чехол на плечо и улыбнулся. — Буду через десять минут на перекрестке.  
— Понял, милый.  
Ханзо любил такие легкие миссии с Маккри. Они всегда расслаблено проводили остаток времени до прибытия шаттла. В баре за очередным бокалом крепкого алкоголя Ханзо украдкой наблюдал за ковбоем, пряча улыбку за глотком напитка.

***

— Неужели вы действительно поссорились? — Клэр ехидно улыбнулась и облокотилась о кухонный островок. — Вроде ведете себя нормально, просто более холодно.  
— За столько лет жизни вместе ссоры становятся более, кхм, — Джесси вздохнул и с усталостью посмотрел на девушку. — Короче говоря, заведи мужа, и сама поймешь.  
— Слишком много проблем, — она улыбнулась и потянулась. — И кого мне приглашать на мой званный вечер? По отдельности высылать приглашение, или вы помиритесь до того момента?  
— Как это мило с твоей стороны, — ковбой улыбнулся и отдал Ханзо нарезанные овощи. — У нас еще впереди день свадьбы. Мы скорее всего остынем к тому времени.  
— Отлично! — она хлопнула в ладоши. — Даже если не остынете, я хочу, чтобы ты, Джон, пришел.  
— Я? — Маккри осекся, а Ханзо постарался унять дрожь в руках.  
«Нет! Только не Джесси!».  
— Да. Там будут несколько человек, которым я рассказала о твоих проектах, и они очень заинтересовались, — Клэр перевела взгляд на японца. — Хирао, ты же отпустишь своего мужа?  
— Хирао? — Джесси вздрогнул, когда Ханзо взял его за руку.  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду, мальчики, — Клэр повернулась на каблуках и, отсалютовав, пошла к выходу. — Может, мне стать свахой или семейным психологом?  
Дверь за ней закрылась, и Джесси сжал руку Ханзо.  
— Нам надо поговорить.  
Ханзо кивнул и отвел глаза.


	7. Неделя седьмая

Ханзо загрузил остатки посуды в посудомойку и вздохнул. Джесси, дожидаясь наверху, заканчивал просматривать отчеты нейросети за тот период, пока их не было. После этого молчания в полторы недели между ними у японца подгибались коленки.  
И он понимал, что причиной был он сам. Его непоследовательность по отношению к партнеру. Точнее, у него был план с тех пор, как он понял, что Джесси стал для него уже больше, чем собутыльником и другом.  
Но все начало рушиться с начала задания. С первого поцелуя напротив Джарвиса, с объятий у Гиллиан, пьяного поцелуя Джесси… Его сводили с ума разговоры по ночам, утренние завтраки. Но, к сожалению, Ханзо давно выбрал путь одиночки.  
Мужчина поднялся в кабинет и аккуратно постучал по косяку двери. Джесси поднял глаза и кивнул.  
— Я скоро закончу, — он снова переключил внимание на монитор. — Осталось несколько часов.  
— Как результаты? — Ханзо сел на кожаный диван и посмотрел в окно.  
Солнце уже давно село, и на небе начали появляться первые звезды. Японец вспомнил несколько миссий и вечеров на базе, когда они с Джесси сидели допоздна снаружи, наблюдая за тем, как тускнело небо.  
— Не очень, — Джесси тихо вздохнул и помассировал глаза. — Кто-то точно следил за нашим домом, даже ходили рядом, но ночью и в темной одежде и масках.  
— Опять пусто? Они очень осторожны, — Ханзо откинулся назад. — Как и мы.  
Джесси промычал что-то утвердительное и снова ушел с головой в работу. Через десять минут, когда комната окончательно погрузилась в темноту, нарушаемую только монитором компьютера, Джесси встал из-за стола и сел на диван. Лучник вздрогнул.  
— Чем я тебе нравлюсь? — Ханзо задал вопрос, мучивший его с признания Джесси на стрельбище.  
— Бьешь сразу в голову, да? — Джесс фыркнул и, повернувшись к напарнику, скользнул по нему взглядом, искренне наслаждаясь видом. — Ты всегда идешь вперед. Ничто не в силах тебя остановить на пути к цели.  
— Я достаточно много оставляю позади, — Ханзо сложил руки на груди, но голову со спинки дивана не поднял. — Трупы, горящие здания. Брата.  
— Именно, — ковбой грустно хохотнул и уперся локтями в колени, закрывая свое лицо волосами. — Ты жил со смертью своего брата больше десяти лет, отказавшись от прошлой жизни, а, когда он пришел к тебе, ты пошел дальше. В Овервотч, узнал нашу историю и продолжил работать с нами.  
Ханзо удивленно взглянул на него. Он видел его грустным и в гневе, но никогда — уставшим от жизни.  
— Все началось с уважения. Я не мог оставить смерти близких мне людей, — хрипло сказал он и закрыл руками глаза, погружая себя в полную тьму. — Мое прошлое всплывало то тут, то там. Выживание превратилось в стиль жизни.  
Он остановился и сглотнул. От каждого слова грудь Ханзо сжималась, и он был рад этой короткой передышке.  
— А потом я начал, как мотылек, стремиться к яркому свету. Возможно, к своей смерти, а, возможно, к единственному родному человеку в этом гребанном мире. Ты не представляешь, насколько мне было страшно тогда, на базе. Но больше этого я боялся потерять тебя.  
— Я…  
— Не знаешь, что ответить? — Джесси усмехнулся и посмотрел на него. — Ханзо?  
— Я уважаю тебя, Джесси, — он отвел глаз, аккуратно подбирая слова и стараясь увести разговор в менее романтическое русло. — Твоя открытость и честность подкупают. Если я закрываю глаза на прошлое и отказываюсь от него, то мне нравится, как ты свое прошлое… принимаешь. Да, ты пережил смерти близких людей, но ты смирился с тем, что их уже не вернуть.  
— Твой брат вернулся, — ковбой фыркнул.  
— Я сейчас не об этом, — Ханзо нахмурился и выдохнул. — Гендзи сейчас не похож на себя в прошлом. Но Габриэль и Ана так просто не вернутся с того света. Я отказываюсь от многого, чтобы, как ты выразился, идти вперед. От жизни в роскоши, от себя в прошлом, от собственных желаний, от отношений, — японец прикусил язык — он же хотел увести разговор в другую сторону.  
— Я буду наглым, — Джесси залез на диван с ногами и повернул Ханзо к себе. — Может ли твое уважение перерасти в симпатию?  
— Джесси, — Ханзо уперся руками в плечи ковбоя, стараясь не сокращать дистанцию. — Ты…  
— Ты не отказался от задания.  
— Джесси!  
— Ты не отшил меня, когда я пьяный…  
— Джесс!  
— Прошу, — ковбой повалил его на подлокотник дивана и навис над ним, положив голову на плечо и держа за кисти на своих плечах. — Скажи, что это для тебя хоть что-то значит.  
— Конечно! — японец уперся подбородком в плечо Маккри. — Я ценил каждое мгновение…  
— Я никогда не слышал от тебя, чего хочешь ты, — следующая фраза заставила лучника вздрогнуть и раскрыть глаза от удивления. — Ты сказал, что отказался от своих желаний.  
Джесси ослабил хватку, а потом, вовсе отпустив, отстранился. Ханзо выпрямился и, не отрывая взгляда от глаз стрелка, ждал вопрос, которым он задавался вот уже много лет подряд.  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
Секундная слабость — он лишь на мгновение опустил взгляд на губы Джесси, как те расплылись в хитрой улыбке.  
— Попался.  
Старший Шимада хотел сопротивляться, хотел снова упереться руками в плечи Джесси, но вместо этого, когда ковбой, прикрыв глаза, прижался к нему и дотронулся губами до его губ, он закинул руки ему на плечи и запустил пальцы в жесткие волосы.  
Осторожный поцелуй практически сразу перерос в глубокий, заставляя дрожать тела обоих мужчин.  
— Зачем все это было? Отказы, ложь про уважение, — Джесси обжигал лицо Ханзо своим дыханием.  
— Если кто-то из нас умрет на задании, — японец провел рукой по щеке партнера. — Второму будет… грустно.  
— Если я умру завтра, — Джесси кротко поцеловал лучника и крепче прижал его к себе. — Я бы предпочел провести этот день с тобой.  
— Дурак, — Ханзо хрипло рассмеялся, обхватывая ковбоя ногами.  
Он прижался к Джесси, положив подбородок на его плечо, а тот гладил его по спине. Оба тяжело дышали — им нужна была небольшая пауза. Как только Ханзо восстановил дыхание и чуть ли не мурлыкал от ласк, Маккри отстранился и провел пальцами по шее и выбритому затылку. Теплый мягкий поцелуй с запахом сигарет…  
— Ханзо? — Джесси почувствовал, как Ханзо, улыбнувшись, спустился руками по груди к пряжке ремня.  
— Что? — японец растянулся в довольной ухмылке, чувствуя, как ковбой под ним напрягся, когда звякнула пряжка.  
Он тяжело выдохнул, прижавшись к груди Джесси и запуская руки ему под футболку. Маккри прикусил партнера за шею, срывая с его губ тихий стон.  
— Ты меня убиваешь, — мужчина провел по ребрам Ханзо. — Не здесь.  
Они с трудом выпутались из обьятий друг друга. Джесси хотел застегнуть ремень, но Ханзо фыркнул и развернул его в сторону двери.  
— А ты, оказывается, такой нетерпеливый!..  
Когда они оказались в спальне, Ханзо помог партнеру снять футболку.  
— Я два месяца спал рядом с тобой…  
— А ты несколько раз чуть не схватил меня за стояк, вызванный угадай кем, — Джесси фыркнул и распустил волосы Ханзо.  
— Пять минут назад ты был очень милым, — Ханзо скривился, но тут же задрожал от прикосновений и проглотил пошлый стон.  
— А десять минут назад мы, — Джесси поперхнулся, глядя на мускулистое тело Ханзо в полумраке, и провел пальцами по груди там, где под слоем краски был дракон.  
— Джесси…  
Ковбой повалил Ханзо на кровать, покрывая шею поцелуями и заведя его руки себе за шею, и провел коленом по внутренней стороне бедра. Потом спустился на грудь, мягко сжимая кожу вокруг.  
— Ах!  
Маккри осекся и поднял глаза на Ханзо. Тот тяжело дышал и закусывал губу. Его ресницы подрагивали. Ковбой выругался и встал, чтобы спустить штаны и насладиться видом.  
— Я сам, — прорычал Джесси, заметив, как Ханзо расстегнул ширинку своих джинс.  
— Так будет быстрее…  
Маккри зарычал, кинул штаны под ноги и, сев на колени, обхватил руками бедра японца. Ханзо приподнялся на локтях и горячим возбужденным взглядом посмотрел на мужчину, а, когда тот стащил с него штаны и провел пальцами по белой коже, протяжно простонал.  
— Ты покраснел, милый…  
— А сам? — с придыханием парировал японец и убрал волосы Джесси за ухо. Ковбой целовал его живот, медленно спуская боксеры и оставляя его без одежды.  
— Подожди еще немного, сладкий, — Маккри улыбнулся и поцеловал бедро, а его волосы защекотали член японца.  
Оторвавшись от ласк и встав, он подошел к прикроватной тумбочке и, открыв единственный ящик, достал полупустой тюбик смазки.  
— Не думал, что мы воспользуемся ей по назначению, — стрелок хмыкнул и медленно повернулся — он боялся, что это все было всего лишь наваждением.  
Но Ханзо все еще лежал на кровати и, выравнивая дыхание, горячим взглядом скользил по любовнику. Но, когда Джесси снова навис над ним и подарил страстный поцелуй, единственное, что он мог делать — стонать под его руками, изредка поднимая его голову для поцелуя.  
— Расслабься, это всего лишь я, — прошептал Джесс ему на ухо и, просунув пальцы между бедер, покрыл его смазкой.  
Это безумно пугало. Ханзо видел мутные глаза ковбоя, который явно сдерживался. Хотя он уже был готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы Джесси снял свои трусы и…  
— А!  
Ханзо выгнулся и моментально был накрыт телом Маккри, который аккуратно растягивал его одним пальцем, стараясь унять дрожь в руках.  
— Джесс…  
Ханзо поднял голову напарника для поцелуя. Полуприкрытыми глазами они смотрели друг на друга, касаясь только кончиками языков. Но спустя полминуты Джесси, не выдержав, закрыл глаза и углубил поцелуй, одновременно добавляя второй палец и вырывая из любовника новый стон, вызывая жгучее желание двигаться навстречу.  
Он снова встал, чтобы стянуть с себя трусы, и у Ханзо была только секунда, чтобы при свете луны увидеть его в полный рост. Потом ковбой мягко согнул ноги напарника и развел их, пристраиваясь между ними.  
— У тебя действительно тонкие лодыжки…  
— Боже, Джесси, — Ханзо выругался, чувствуя, как их горячие от возбуждения члены соприкоснулись. — Не сейчас, только не сейчас…  
— Как скажешь, — Джесси убрал черные волосы с шеи японца и поставил засос над ключицей.  
Лучник вздрогнул, когда головка члена коснулась его ануса, и глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Новый гортанный стон, переходящий в шипение, разнесся по спальне.  
— Больно? — мягкий шепот Джесси вывел Ханзо из оцепенения.  
— Нет… Ах! — он сильно сжал чужие плечи. — Джесс…  
Японец хотел, чтобы его любовник оказался глубже в нем, и двинул бедрами, насаживаясь на член. Ковбой с силой провел пальцами по бедрам, оставляя красные полосы, засосы на шее и ключице, и, ухмыльнувшись, начал двигаться. Ханзо громко прерывисто застонал в ритм движений Маккри. С его члена стекала вязкая смазка.  
— Надо было тебя так трахнуть в первый день! Ты ловишь с этого кайф, — Джесси ухмыльнулся, прикусывая ухо партнера.  
— Прошу, заткнись хотя бы сейчас, — Ханзо удобнее перехватил шею Маккри.  
— Мне надо отвлечься, а то я могу кончить прямо сейчас, — Джесси сделал одно движение бедрами, полностью вгоняя член в зад Ханзо.  
Тот начал хватать ртом воздух, задыхаясь и оставляя царапины на спине ковбоя. Мужчина зашипел, но продолжил двигаться, и Ханзо забила крупная дрожь.  
— Поцелуй меня…  
Джесси не мог сопротивляться этому низкому голосу с хрипотцой и карим умоляющим глазам. Этому телу, которое сейчас так извивалось под ним, коротким словам, сказанным шепотом на японском. Он почувствовал, как Ханзо начало трясти и как он кончил на шумном выдохе. Маккри постарался продержаться чуточку дольше, чтобы глупая улыбка лучника сопровождала его еще немного, но не смог. С пошлым чпоком он вытащил член и кончил Ханзо на живот.

***

Лучник лежал на подушке, прикрыв глаза.  
— Так долго ты никогда не улыбался, — Джесси полулежал рядом, подперев голову левой рукой. Он провел свободной рукой по животу напарника, вызывая мурашки. — И ты не пустил к себе в душ.  
— И так середина ночи, — Ханзо хохотнул и спрятал довольную улыбку. — Ты тоже похож на кота, нализавшегося сметаны.  
— Еще бы, — фыркнул тот и нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать любовника в лоб. — Наконец-то могу обнимать тебя во сне, и мне не будет стыдно наутро.  
— Хочешь узнать, с каким мужчиной я поцеловался впервые? — после недолгой паузы спросил Ханзо и открыл глаза.  
— Нет? — Маккри скривился и почесал грудь, но, получив взгляд, полный скепсиса, продолжил. — Потому что сейчас я тебя трахнул, а он довольствовался только поцелуем.  
— Это был ты, — рассмеялся тот, наблюдая за лицом своего любовника.  
— Как? Когда? — Джесси удивленно захлопал глазами.  
— Помнишь, когда мы все напились как черти, и все смутно помнили события того вечера? — Ханзо стер слезы с уголков глаз и мягко посмотрел на ковбоя. — В какой-то момент я вышел подышать свежим воздухом, а ты покурить. Было очень неожиданно, когда ты обнял меня, начал что-то лепетать про мои волосы и расстегивать толстовку. В итоге, мы, как подростки, целовались в каком-то закутке базы. Ты был настойчив, а я — не против.  
Они рассмеялись своим прошлым ошибкам.

***

Ханзо открыл глаза. Джесси как обычно уже не было в кровати. Мужчина смутно помнил, как выпустил его из своих объятий. Потянувшись, японец встал и направился в ванную.  
«Надо попросить его больше не ставить засосы», — он, улыбнувшись, провел рукой по красным точкам на своем правом плече, некоторые из которых уже наливались синевой.  
Закончив свою утреннюю рутину, Ханзо аккуратно спустился по лестнице. До него доносился аппетитный запах блинчиков, и было слышно, как Джесси что-то мурлыкал себе под нос.  
— Доброе утро, — Ханзо облокотился о косяк и сложил руки на груди, довольно оглядывая исцарапанную спину Маккри.  
— Доброе утро, — Маккри обернулся и довольно прищурил глаза. — Я почти закончил с блинчиками.  
Японец, улыбнувшись, подошел ближе и, обхватив его торс и прижавшись к спине, зарылся носом в волосы.  
— Всегда хотел так сделать, — прошептал он, проведя рукой по прессу мужчины.  
— И что мешало? — стрелок фыркнул и перевернул блинчик. — Ты же знал, что я буду не против.  
— Джесс, — зло протянул Ханзо и слегка сдавил соски. — Не знал, что ты такой злопамятный.  
— Ай! У меня тут сковорода, знаешь ли, — Маккри хохотнул и поправил блинчик, съехавший от резкого движения. — Прости, милый. Уже к вечеру забуду.  
— У нас же остались взбитые сливки? — Ханзо неохотно оторвался от Маккри и открыл холодильник.  
— Только не говори, что опять решил убить мои блинчики сахаром? В этот раз я постарался сделать сладкие, — Джесси недовольно цокнул языком. — Раза в два точно.  
— Ради меня? Как это мило. Не знал, что ты такой романтик, — японец достал взбитые сливки и брусничный джем.  
— Могу тебя уверить, что ты еще много обо мне не знаешь, — промурлыкал ковбой, дожаривая последний блинчик и складывая его к остальным.  
Ханзо улыбнулся и положил топпинги на кухонный островок. Он почувствовал, как Джесси подошел к нему и аккуратно развернул его к себе. Поцелуем ковбой прижал его к каменной столешнице, заставляя сесть на нее и обхватить себя ногами.  
— Расскажешь? — Ханзо поцеловал Джесси в уголок рта.  
— Дай мне только стянуть с тебя эти штаны…  
— Не сейчас, — лучник выгнулся под сильным руками, которые спустились по спине и схватили его за задницу. — Вечером. У нас есть работа…  
— Подождет. Да кто пришел в такую рань? — зарычал Джесси и отпустил любовника.  
— Да? — ковбой попытался проглотить недовольство, когда пошел открывать дверь.  
— Лейтенант О’Доннел, — мужчина отдал честь.  
— Здрастье, — Джесси удивленно захлопал глазами. — Джон Строук. Что привело вас сюда, офицер? — Ханзо присоединился к Джесси. — Это Хирао Митсунага, мой муж.  
— Опрос свидетелей, — полицейский пометил что-то у себя в кпк. — Полчаса назад в своем доме нашли убитым Дерека Хоупа. Вы были с ним знакомы?  
Удивление агентам играть не пришлось. Они быстро переглянулись.  
— Да, — Джесси прочистил горло и приобнял Ханзо за торс. — Познакомились этим летом.  
— Вы замечали что-нибудь необычное в последнее время за ним и вокруг его дома ночью? Примерно, — протянул офицер и задумчиво пролистал свои инструкции. — Между двумя и тремя часами ночи? Вы были в этом время дома?  
— Простите, офицер, — Ханзо кашлянул и отвел глаза в смущении. — Мы с Джоном находились последнюю неделю в ссоре, и вчера… кхм… мирились.  
Молодой мужчина кашлянул и скользнул взглядом по плечу Хирао. Он попрощался, и, как только за ним закрылась дверь, агенты посмотрели друг на друга.  
— Он же был ее партнером, — Ханзо взял себя за подбородок и нахмурился. — Зачем ей понадобилось его убивать? Бедная Гиллиан…  
— Мы выясним это, — Джесси кивнул и развернулся на кухню. — Надо поесть. Наши камеры же захватывают его дом?

***

— В этот раз я увидела все… Мне показалось, что между ними была какая-то неловкость.  
— Они были в ссоре. Конечно, им будет неловко, — Клэр сдула прядь волос с лица и перехватила телефон. — Надеюсь, ты займешься более полезными вещами. Например, надо разобрать файлы Дерека. Джон и Хирао нам не угрожают.  
— Хорошо, — прорычали с того конца. — Но я буду за ними приглядывать. Время от времени.  
— Как хочешь, — девушка ухмыльнулась и потянулась на кровати. — Ты просто хочешь Джона себе, так ведь?  
— Я просто не верю, что такой харизматичный мужчина может быть верен своему супругу, — рассмеялся ее партнер. — Хотя мне очень интересно, как долго Хирао будет звать своего мужа, если мы его… украдем.  
— Конечно, цель вечера другая, — Клэр растянулась в задумчивой улыбке. — Но, думаю, этих двоих мы оставим себе и вдоволь с ними развлечемся. Им, наверное, так скучно вдалеке от дома…


	8. Неделя восьмая

— Только не говорите, что смерть Дерека вас помирила, — хмуро сказал Джарвис, затягиваясь сигаретой.  
— Боже! Нет, — Маккри сжал покрепче сигарету губами, сейчас ему как никогда хотелось врезать этому блондину. — Просто Клэр приходила и задела нас своим острым языком.  
— Это она может, — Джарвис вздохнул и подпер голову рукой. — Его нашли с перерезанным от уха до уха горлом. А если бы убийцу заметила моя жена или дочь?  
— А почему Гиллиан не задело? — Джесси оглянулся на дверь, из которой вышли Ханзо, Шарли и Руби.  
— Его нашли в кабинете. Гиллиан в это время уже спала, — бизнесмен снова затянулся и выдохнул дым. — Ей повезло…  
— Я бы так не сказала, дорогой, — Шарли поджала губы и начала расставлять тарелки с едой. — Она лишилась близкого человека.  
— Как она вообще? — Ханзо, опустив глаза, поставил напитки на стол.  
— Плохо. Уехала в какой-то пансионат, — Шарли вздохнула и приняла от Руби стаканы. — Может, тебе тоже уехать домой, Руби?  
— Ну, это же не маньяк, который орудовал тут несколько лет назад, — она тряхнула головой.  
— Маньяк? — Маккри изогнул бровь и потушил сигарету. — Интересный город…  
— Да. Перед тем, как построили этот город, в окрестностях Лос-Анджелеса ходил маньяк, — Джарвис обнял жену за плечи. — Беспорядочные убийства, хотя больше это было похоже на пытки.  
— О, боже мой, не при ребенке и не за столом, Джарвис! — воскликнула Шарли и сурово посмотрела на мужа.  
Джесси подмигнул Руби, которая закатила глаза, а Ханзо прыснул. Обед прошел в грустной атмосфере — обычно хохотушка Гиллиан вела разговор.  
— Когда Тони придет? — Шарли обратилась к дочери.  
— Не знаю, — та покачала головой и отпила содовой. — Он сказал, что приехал утром и распаковывается.  
— Уверен, Фаррел уже знает, — Джарвис покрутил в руках пачку сигарет, раздумывая достать еще сигарету или нет. — Они так и не виделись в этом году нигде, кроме работы.  
— Фаррел же вместе с Клэр работает? — Ханзо бросил в рот пару орешков. — У Дерека была своя фирма. Кстати, Гиллиан будет ей заведовать?  
— Нет, она уже задешево продала ее Клэр, — Джарвис почесал свою щетину и задумчиво посмотрел на бассейн. — Они работали на субподряде вместе. Правда, осенью у него должна была быть выгодная сделка с Лумерико, которая как раз бы поправила его дела. И у них с Клэр этим летом закончился договор.  
— Лумерико? — Джесси удивленно поднял бровь — для агентов это была новая информация.  
— Да. Они с Клэр познакомились на аукционе, где он выиграл грант с Лумерико.  
— Подожди, Дерек занимался различной автоматизацией, Клэр — недвижимостью. Как ее занесло на тот аукцион? — Джесси вытащил сигарету и почувствовал, как Ханзо его одернул. — И почему такой контракт нигде не всплыл до сих пор?  
— Аукцион был закрытым, — агенты кивнули, такие аукционы часто оказывались вне досягаемости Овервотча. — А Клэр там была по той же причине. Лумерико искало новые офисы для своей компании в США. Кстати, не она их им предоставила.  
— Это наверное Тони! — Руби резко встала, услышав звонок, и улыбнулась. — Пойду открою.  
Через минуту к ним на веранду вышел высокий слегка сутулый темноволосый парень лет двадцати на вид.  
— Тони Дейл, — Руби положила руку ему на плечо, и он вздрогнул и смущенно опустил глаза, когда девушка его представила. — Джон, Хирао.  
— Привет, — Джесси улыбнулся и поднял руку в приветствии, Ханзо только кивнул.  
— Когда вернетесь? — Шарли мягко улыбнулась, глядя на пару.  
— Я приехал на машине, так что после восьми, — он вопросительно посмотрел на девушку. — Если, конечно, Руби снова не пойдет на рынок.  
— Я как раз присмотрела там отличный киоск с японской едой, — мечтательно прошептала она и повела парня на выход. — Мы ушли!  
— Когда он ей уже признается? — Джарвис хмыкнул и достал сигарету. — Я против Тони ничего не имею, но его…  
— Ха? — Джесси вскинул бровь и передал тому зажигалку. — Она ему нравится?  
— Он каждое лето приезжает только ради нее, — Шарли засмеялась и отпила сока. — Руби умная девушка и все поняла сразу. Теперь ждет от него первого шага.  
— А кто из вас сделал первый шаг? — Джарвис ухмыльнулся. — Меня Шарли практически сразу взяла в оборот.  
— Я. Хирао слишком много думает, — Джесси рассмеялся и получил от Ханзо щелчок по носу.

***

— Лумерико, значит? — Джесси зашел в дом и потянулся. — И они связаны с Вишкар.  
— Автоматизация — простая причина пробраться и собрать различный компромат, — Ханзо подошел к раковине и налил воды в стакан. — Есть данные о том, что Коготь сотрудничает с Лумерико.  
— Может, различные способы получения информации? — ковбой размял шею. — Большая сеть — больший контроль.  
— Тебе снова вправить шею? — Ханзо мягко улыбнулся и отложил стакан. — Иди сюда.  
— Ммм, — Маккри подошел к нему и положил руки на бедра любовника. — Лучше поцелуй меня.  
— Я и это сделаю, — японец хмыкнул и приобнял его. — Но сначала надо узнать, почему убили Дерека.  
— Ты уверен, что отсюда мы сможем собрать информацию? — прошептал Джесси и провел губами по лбу Ханзо. — Мы можем строить догадки и…  
— Мы можем собрать информацию и передать ее Афине, — промурлыкал тот и прижался ближе. — А потом ждать ответа и отдыхать.  
— Хорошо, — Джесси вздохнул и поцеловал волосы Ханзо. — Я досмотрю видео. Хотя вряд ли там будет что-то интересное, все-таки окна кабинета с другой стороны.  
— Я займусь ужином и посмотрю, с чем был связан Дерек, — японец провел руками по бокам ковбоя.  
— Что приготовишь? — Джесси нагнулся и замер рядом с губами лучника.  
— Лапшу, — тот прикрыл глаза и поцеловал его.  
Ханзо резал овощи, пока через безопасную сеть, выстроенную агентами Овервотч, грузились многочисленные документы.  
— У меня плохие новости, — мягкие шаги Джесси вывели его из транса.  
— Настолько, что ты на голодный желудок решил выпить? — лучник отвлекся на стук дверцы бара. — Ты в этом уверен?  
— Он сам пригласил в дом своего убийцу, — Джесси налил себе виски в бокал, меньше, чем обычно. — И Дерек ждал его. Без десяти второго он открыл ему дверь. В половине третьего убийца покинула его дом, — Джесси отпил виски и, облокотившись о кухонный островок, закрыл глаза. — Одна. И через главный вход. Она ничего не боялась, — он залпом допил остатки.  
— Она? — Ханзо кинул овощи на сковороду и повернулся к Джесси.  
— Да. Женская походка, фигура, — тот устало посмотрел на японца. — Прошла прямо рядом с нашим домом, разговаривая по телефону.  
— Клэр? — Ханзо сложил руки на груди и так же облокотился на кухонную тумбу.  
— Слишком низкого роста, — ковбой покачал головой и поставил стакан на столешницу. — По параметрам подходит только пара-тройка девушек городка. Я посмотрел социальные сети и подтвердил алиби всех, кроме одной. — Джесси сделал небольшую паузу и вздохнул. — Хелена.  
Мужчины помолчали, угрюмо глядя друг на друга. Овощи потрескивали на сковороде, кондиционер со свистом работал в неполную мощность.  
— Дальше — больше, — Джесси вздохнул и продолжил, следя за реакцией напарника. — Помнишь, Джарвис заикнулся о маньяке? Я посмотрел, когда начали появляться его жертвы и кем они были. Все, конечно, очень запутано, но примерно в это время она начала отказываться от любой работы. Муж получил пост сенатора. А до этого на Гавайях она познакомилась с Клэр.  
— Они были знакомы до того, как начали строить этот городок? — Ханзо повернулся к сковороде и помешал овощи.  
— Они были знакомы задолго до их ссоры. Все жертвы были хотя бы немного связаны с работой Клэр, — Джесси посмотрел на бутылку, раздумывая выпить еще один бокал перед ужином или же нет. — Кто-то был наркоторговцем, который поставлял дурь бизнесмену, державшему последний кусок земли. Кто-то был секретарем советника, который выдавал лицензии на работы.  
— Дерьмо. Неужели полиция не нашла этих связей? — Ханзо тихо выругался и добавил сваренный удон к овощам.  
— Один полицейский на пенсии тоже был убит. Друг тогдашнего начальника полиции, — Джесси отставил бутылку. — Дело разбили на множество других, сославшись на разный почерк убийств. Решили, что это не серийный убийца. К тому же, все жертвы разного социального статуса, и так далее.  
— Маньяки действительно так не поступают. — кивнул японец и помассировал переносицу. — Это планомерное выкашивание врагов.  
— И оно длится уже несколько лет, — Маккри тяжело вздохнул. — Чем провинился Дерек?  
— У него есть интересные разработки по автоматизации. Несколько патентов на микроконтроллеры для умных домов, несколько схем для улучшения использования энергоресурсов, которыми как раз заинтересовалась Лумерико. Патенты все зарегистрированы на фирму…  
-…которую выкупила Клэр. Черт, а все началось с предоставления убежища агентам Когтя! — прошипел Джесси и поставил бутылку в холодильник. — Я думал, что Клэр делает это под давлением, но оказалось, что она же этим и руководит!  
— Я удивлен, что наш дом не обыскали. Это был бы логичным шагом, если бы они не были в нас уверены, — Ханзо добавил соус и все перемешал. — А собрание крупных шишек на приеме достаточно рисковый, наоборот. Даже не смотря на то, что это закрытый прием. Информация должна была просочится хотя бы в прессу.  
— Кстати, по поводу приема, — Джесси нахмурился. — Мы не говорили насчет…  
— Я уже отправил изменения команде поддержки и Уинстону, — Ханзо снисходительно улыбнулся, не сводя глаз с почти приготовленного ужина. — В основном, мои, точнее, наши аргументы были построены на том, что Клэр нацелилась на тебя. Будет странно, если ты не пойдешь. Он еще не прислал ответ, как-никак у них там уже глубокая ночь. Если мы добавим информацию, которую нашли…  
— Идем вместе? — Джесси обнял японца сзади и поцеловал его в затылок.  
— Идем вместе, — Ханзо кивнул, прижимаясь спиной к груди Маккри. — Они будут ждать нашей команды, чтобы помочь.  
— Бизнесмен, который торгует грязным бельем и маньяк. И обе умные до жути. Как мы не попались? — ковбой положил голову на плечо Ханзо и облизнулся. — Пахнет очень вкусно! Когда ужин?  
— Почти закончил. Доставай тарелки, — лучник хмыкнул и потерся щекой о его бороду.

***

Маккри вышел из душа в одном полотенце и улыбнулся, увидев Ханзо на кровати. Японец все еще читал с планшета собранные на Дерека данные. Сосредоточенный, тщательно просматривающий документы и вырезки из различных новостей. Джесси ухмыльнулся. Он знал, что даже сейчас Ханзо не позволил бы ему делать все, чего он хотел бы.  
— Джесси, что ты делаешь? — Ханзо вопросительно поднял бровь, но не опустил планшет.  
— Целую своего парня, — Джесси лежал между его ног и мягко касался губами пресса японца. — Ты против?  
— Я немного против того, что мы продолжаем, — он положил планшет на тумбочку и взлохматил волосы ковбоя.  
— Так останови меня, — тот улыбнулся и, поднявшись выше по груди, мягко прикусил сосок любовника.  
— Джесс, — Ханзо закусил губу и уперся в его плечи.  
— Что такое?  
— Шторы, — лучник потянулся и поцеловал его в лоб.  
— Ты все беспокоишься о том, что в прошлый раз на нас смотрели? — Джесси прыснул и встал с кровати.  
Молчание было ему ответом. Но после того, как Маккри закрыл шторы, Ханзо с мягкой улыбкой встал позади него и снял полотенце.  
— Может, я не хочу, чтобы видели тебя? — прошептал он ковбою на ухо.  
— Милый, за такие слова можно и полететь, — хохотнул тот и обнял мужчину.  
— Не понял, — японец захлопал глазами, но в следующую секунду был поднят на руки, и в миг рассмеялся. — Джесси! Поставь меня!  
— Не-а, — Маккри улыбнулся, видя, как Ханзо потянулся за поцелуем.  
— Ты будешь отращивать бороду? Или оставишь короткую? — японец мягко провел рукой по короткой эспаньолке.  
— Она быстро отрастает, так что очень скоро я забью на ее уход, — Джесси сделал пару шагов до кровати и аккуратно опустил мужчину. — Уже думаешь, как будешь целовать меня с длинной бородой?  
— И с запахом дешевых сигар, — Ханзо выгнулся, когда Джесси стянул с него штаны и трусы.  
— Они не такие дешевые на самом деле, — ковбой хмыкнул и провел руками по бедрам любовника, вызывая дрожь.  
Джесси поднялся поцелуями от бедер к шее Ханзо, заставляя улыбаться и выгибаться от ласк. Ковбой отвлекся лишь раз, чтобы дотянутся до своего прикроватного столика и взять бутылек со смазкой и презерватив. Лучник закинул руки на его плечи, когда он вернулся, и закусил губу.  
— У тебя и так рана на губе, — Маккри поцеловал его, чтобы отвлечь. — Прекрати так делать.  
— Тогда чаще целуй меня, — лучник закусил его губу, и он прыснул. — Чтобы… ах!  
Джесси прикрыл глаза, пока растягивал любовника, который тут же начал насаживаться на пальцы. Ханзо сжимал сильные плечи ковбоя и продолжал закусывать губу, подавляя стоны. И Джесси исполнил его просьбу.  
Глубокий поцелуй сбил дыханием им обоим, заставляя теснее прижиматься друг к другу. Джесс вытащил пальцы и навис над Ханзо, обжигая своим дыханием его губы.  
— Как ты хочешь? — Ханзо ответил коротким поцелуем и хотел снова прижаться к нему, но Джесси мягко удержал его на месте и снова спросил: — Как ты хочешь, милый?  
— Джесси, — простонал тот, зарываясь пальцами в волосы ковбоя. — Мне все…  
— Какая любимая поза? — Джесси провел рукой по внутренней части бедра.  
— Сзади…  
— Повернись ради меня, дорогой, — мягко прошептал ковбой на ухо Ханзо. — Позволь доставить тебе удовольствие…  
Японец не долго раздумывал над предложением Джесси и не без его помощи перевернулся на живот. Маккри помог ему подняться на колени, пока сам вставал на пол и надевал резинку. Короткий вздох Ханзо, и он сжал простыни, когда Джесси начал аккуратно входить.  
Японец вмиг покрылся испариной, а руки ковбоя начали соскальзывать с его бедер. Он тяжело дышал, стараясь не поднимать головы. Джесси завороженно наблюдал, как сильное тело японца прогибалось под ним и медленно двигалось, подстраиваясь под его темп. Он провел рукой по позвоночнику, вызывая крупную дрожь и сумбурные фразы на японском.  
— Я тебя не понимаю, милый, — Джесси улыбнулся и, взяв Ханзо за волосы, мягко потянул на себя.  
— Сильнее, — прохрипел тот и шумно выдохнул, не открывая глаз. Его лицо раскраснелось. — Сильнее…  
Толчок, пошлый стон Ханзо и его улыбка. Было видно, что он хотел большего, так что Джесси больше сконцентрировался на реакции партнера, чем на своих ощущениях. Черные волосы превратились в настоящее гнездо, как ни старался Ханзо их убрать между короткими передышками. Голова кружилась, по телу волнами расходилось тепло, а на бедрах постоянно были сильные руки Маккри. Сейчас ощущения были отличным от прошлых. Он тяжело дышал и сглатывал слюну, выдавливая из себя имя Джесси. Ханзо понял, что, даже если он захотел оставить их отношения чисто дружескими, после такого он вряд ли смог бы.  
— Хан, ты в порядке? — Джесси сбавил темп и, вытащив член, нагнулся к уху любовника.  
— Да, все просто замечательно, — японец тяжело выдохнул. За всеми этим потоком эмоций он не заметил, как кончил, и сейчас оргазм взял свое — голова пульсировала, а сердце стучало как бешеное. — Ты?  
— Я насладился твоим прекрасным видом, — Джесси мягко коснулся губами за его ухом. — Тебе понравилось?  
— Джесс.  
— М?  
Ханзо аккуратно сел на кровать, заставив ковбоя вновь встать. Он посмотрел на Маккри исподлобья и провел руками рядом с его пульсирующим членом.  
— Да, кажется, я засмотрелся. Хан…  
Ханзо облизнул губы и сам не верил в то, что собирался сделать. Сбросив презерватив на пол, он взял член в руки и коснулся его губами, полностью игнорируя недовольное бурчание Маккри.  
— Хан, ты не обязан…  
Ханзо много раз видел, как это делали девушки. Так что повторить ему не составило труда.  
— Ах! Черт!  
Японец с трудом прикрыл глаза, мускусный запах резал нос, а член вошел слишком легко. Маккри согнулся пополам и попытался сбавить темп любовника. Ханзо не смог взять его полностью, но с каждым толчком он был ближе к Джесси и сходил с ума. Ковбой собрал волосы Ханзо в хвост и попытался немного сбавить темп, но взгляд темно-карих глаз его остановил.  
— О, черт! Ханзо!  
Было невозможно дышать. Ханзо закрыл глаза. Утром горло точно будет болеть от такого глубокого минета. Джесси выпустил волосы партнера, но голову не отпустил, но, как только Ханзо подался назад, выругался. Японец прочистил горло и, сглотнув выступившую слюну, хотел снова продолжить, но Маккри остановил его и, спустя мгновение, кончил ему на грудь.  
— Мне надо прилечь…  
Ноги у Джесси подкосились, и он растянулся поперек кровати.  
— Ты точно не делал минет до этого? — он, тяжело дыша, почесал грудь.  
— Это бы я точно запомнил, — Ханзо медленно моргал. Возбуждение уходило с трудом. — Мне надо в душ… Джесс?  
— М?  
— Ты живой? — Ханзо мягко улыбнулся, наблюдая за ковбоем. Он сам сомневался, что был в состоянии подняться на ноги после такого.  
— Дай мне десять минут, — Маккри растянулся в улыбке и вытянулся. — И я еще поменяю простыни и принесу воды.  
Когда Ханзо вышел из душа, Маккри лежал на кровати лицом в подушку, а на его тумбочке стоял стакан с водой. Ковбой не пошевелился, даже когда лучник подошёл ближе и отпил из стакана. В ногах все еще была небольшая дрожь, но она почти мгновенно пропала, когда Ханзо залез под одеяло, нагретое телом Маккри.  
— Иди сюда, — Джесси повернулся к любовнику, который послушно придвинулся ближе и обнял его.


	9. Неделя девятая

Отпуск был замечательным. Девушка, с которой Клэр познакомилась и которая сейчас лежала рядом, прикрытая только одним одеялом — тоже. Ее муж не имел ничего против таких развлечений.  
«И даже иногда присоединялся… Хе-хе. Его стоны были даже… приятными».  
Хелена была прекрасной и в спокойствии, и в гневе, но Клэр нравилась другая ее сторона. Когда тонкие пальцы девушки брались за скальпель и разрезали нежное мясо еще барахтающегося человека.  
Это было необычно видеть в первый раз. В тот вечер Клэр выпила слишком много. Это было как во сне, ведь о таком расстройстве личности она только читала в учебниках по психиатрии. Но Хелена была очень умна и всю жизнь скрывала свои пристрастия, а потом и вовсе вышла замуж за будущего сенатора, который покрывал ее.  
— Солнце мое, — Клэр провела рукой по голому плечу любовницы. — Как насчет развлечься в долгосрочной перспективе?  
— Что ты имеешь виду? — девушка повела плечом и открыла глаза.  
— Я собираюсь расширить свой бизнес, — блондинка провела по розовым соскам. — Мне предложили небольшой… проект в Санта-Монике. Сначала я буду вести его одна, — руки спустились к животу. Хелена прижалась бедрами к своей любовнице. — Потом я выйду на одну организацию.  
— Какую? — Хелена улыбнулась, когда руки Клэр сомкнулись на ее лобке.  
— Коготь, — Клэр зарылась носом в черные волосы девушки.  
— Террористическая организация? А причем тут я?  
— Мне нужна помощь, — Клэр мягко раздвинула ноги Хелены. — Кусок земли принадлежит разным людям. К тому же надо поймать архитекторов и кое-что спроектировать. Твой муж, кстати, тоже будет весьма полезен, ведь надо будет убрать достаточно высокопоставленных людей. А ты сама знаешь, как они кричат под твоими руками…  
— Ты без меня как без рук, — девушка застонала от ласк. — А кто дал тебе этот проект? Не Коготь же…  
— Ты когда-нибудь слышала о такой организации, как Глаз?

***

— Хелена! Проходи! — Джесси широко улыбнулся, открывая девушке дверь.  
— Смотрю, вы уже начали, — она снисходительно улыбнулась, скользнув по ковбою взглядом. Он был в одних плавках.  
— Ты быстро нас догонишь! — он проводил ее на задний двор. — Хотя Джарвис выпил уже половину бутылки виски в одного.  
Девушка хмыкнула и махнула всем в знак приветствия. Джесси закатил глаза, Клэр с Хеленой играли так же хорошо, как и они с Ханзо до этого.  
— На работе еще не все знают, что мы женаты, — Ханзо улыбнулся, увидев напарника. — Особенно пугаются девушки, которые претендуют на пост различных секретарей в компании. Джон собеседует их лично и специально забывает надевать кольцо.  
Маккри поперхнулся, а об этой истории они не договаривались. Ханзо издевался над ним и весьма успешно, но ковбой был не так прост.  
— Ты сам говорил, что рад, что вышел за такого привлекательного мужчину, — Джесси ухмыльнулся и перевернул сосиски на гриле. — И ты лично приходишь после очередного собеседования и приносишь мне кольцо.  
— У вас очень странные отношения, — Шарли рассмеялась и задумчиво посмотрела на своего мужа. — Как вы можете одновременно быть такими романтичными местами и говорить колкости?  
— Не забывай, мы устроили себе медовый месяц. Наверное, это сказывается, — Джесси хохотнул и подмигнул девушке. — Тони, держи!  
— Спасибо, Джон, — парень взял тарелки с сосисками для себя и Руби.  
У агентов было хорошее настроение, даже не смотря на то, что они оба уже начали задумываться о том, что же на самом деле будет с ними спустя десять лет. Джесси был с утра особенно нежным, а Ханзо ему не мешал и отвечал тем же. Что, конечно, шло на пользу их легенде, но сформировало вязкий комок под грудью.  
— Неужели у вас так мало совместных историй? — Клэр наблюдала за тем, как Руби забавлялась в бассейне.  
— Просто сразу все не вспомнишь, — Маккри пожал плечами и обратился к неспешно идущему к бассейну Джарвису. — Ты уверен, что хочешь поплавать?  
— Нормально все со мной, — сказал мужчина заплетающимся языком и спустился в бассейн. — Холодно… кажется, я отрезвел.  
— Тебе на пользу, — хмыкнула Руби и положила мокрые руки ему на плечи, заставляя того вздрогнуть.  
— Милая, не издевайся над отцом, — прошипел тот и начал плавать с дочерью.  
Клэр с Джесси переглянулись и рассмеялись, а после она осталась с отцом и дочерью, насмехаясь над старостью Джарвиса. Маккри же повернулся к столу. Шарли полностью овладела вниманием Ханзо по поводу сладостей и готовки. Иногда он поднимал на мужчину свои глаза и всегда отвечал на его улыбку.  
«Черт, он очарователен. Так бы и обнял».  
Но Ханзо просил без особых нежностей на их мнимой годовщине свадьбы, и Джесси послушал.  
— Как гриль? — Джесси положил руку на плечо Тони, который жарил стейки.  
— Нормально, — тот пожал плечами и смущенно опустил глаза.  
— Кстати, мой тебе совет, — Маккри ухмыльнулся и встал ближе к парню. — Лучше скажи ей, а то скажет кто-нибудь другой.  
— Что? — он ошарашенно посмотрел на стрелка и залился краской. — Ты о чем?  
— Джон! Помоги вытащить Джарвиса! — прокричала Клэр через весь дворик. — Мы с Руби не можем!  
Агенты переглянулись. С утра они уже об этом шутили, но вселенная решила их послушать. Они направились к бассейну. Расклеенный алкоголем и жарой мужчина с трудом держался за поручень.  
— Давай, я спущусь, а ты его примешь, — Джесс кивнул на бизнесмена и спустился по лестнице.  
Выпустив Руби из бассейна, Маккри уперся руками в спину Джарвиса, пока Ханзо пытался вытянуть за руки и плечи.  
— У тебя руки холодные, — хохотнул Джарвис, когда ковбой решил левой рукой поудобнее перехватить мужчину.  
— Ты лучше залезай, — Маккри прокряхтел и толкнул тело мужчины навстречу Ханзо.  
Они все-таки затащили пьяницу на бортик бассейна и взяли небольшую передышку. Но Джарвис не унимался. Он воспользовался помощью японца, чтобы встать, и…  
— Хирао!  
Джесси успел поймать напарника, но они ушли под воду. Вынырнув, мужчины начали откашливаться.  
— Все хорошо? — ковбой мягко обнял Ханзо, когда он сел на борт бассейна.  
— Да. Глотнул немного воды, — лучник продолжил откашливаться. — Это было неожиданно.  
— То, что Джарвис запутался в своих ногах? Думаю… оу, — Хелена осеклась на полуслове, наблюдая за поцелуем мужчин. — Как романтично.  
Джесси отстранился, а Ханзо тихо недовольно застонал, на что ковбой прыснул и коротко чмокнул его.  
— Что вы так смотрите? — Джесси поднялся по лестнице из бассейна и широко улыбнулся. — Как-будто не видели счастливую женатую пару.  
Клэр слишком давно знала Хелену, чтобы не заметить ее глубокого разочарования ситуацией. Коротко улыбнувшись, она сложила руки на груди и улыбнулась своим мыслям.

***

— Неужели это закончилось? — Джесси стянул с себя футболку и вправил себе плечо. — Я все боялся, что краска слезет.  
— Да, вечеринка у бассейна была достаточно рисковой идеей. Но, как и сказал Уинстон, краска достаточно стойкая, а мы только вчера ее поменяли, — Ханзо зевнул, прикрыв рукой рот, и сел на кровать. — Не раскидывай вещи.  
— Да, да, — Маккри, закатив глаза, поднял футболку, выброшенную на пол, и сложил ее в корзину для белья. — Только не говори, что на базе в моей комнате ты тоже будешь прибираться.  
— Может быть, — Ханзо рассмеялся и откинулся на подушку. — И к чему это ты говоришь? — он игриво прищурил глаза.  
— М, — Джесси протянул и устроился рядом, целуя японца в щеку. — К тому, что было бы неплохо продолжать жить вместе.  
— Соглашусь, — лучник вздохнул и улыбнулся. — Но если у тебя там такой же бардак, как был в прошлый раз, тебе будет легче переехать ко мне.  
— Ну уж нет, — теперь настала очередь смеяться Джесси. — Она находится на краю — удобно выходить и сидеть. И вокруг не так много жилых комнат, а кто-то очень громкий…  
— Маккри! — Ханзо резко отстранился от злобно хихикающего любовника.  
— Об этом я и говорю, — стрелок тут же прижался к нему и поцеловал в губы. — Ханзо.  
— Да? — Шимада-старший завел одну из прядей за ухо Маккри.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Джесси никогда не видел такую мягкую улыбку у Ханзо. Хотелось его поцеловать, прижать к кровати и…  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, Джесси.  
… и Ханзо был вовсе не против.  
— Я проснулся раньше десяти? — Ханзо вытянулся на кровати и протер глаза, глядя на Джесси, листавшего почту.  
— Нет. Я решил немного полежать в кровати. Доброе утро, Хан, — ковбой покачал головой и убрал прядь волос. — Сделать тебе кофе?  
— Нет. Что читаешь? — японец сел и довольно оглядел тело напарника, прикрытое только одеялом. — Доброе.  
— Ответ от команды поддержки и Уинстона. Ты их убедил. Выслали измененный план задания. На замену мне нашли снайпера, и состав команды изменился на штурмовой, — Джесси отложил кпк и вытянулся. — Что такое, милый? Рад видеть меня с утра?  
— Может быть, — промурлыкал Ханзо. Он залез на Маккри и провел руками по его плечам. — Может быть, мне вчера не хватило…  
Джесс вопросительно поднял бровь и провел ладонями по бокам любовника.  
— У кого-то игривое настроение? Хан…  
— Черт, с каждым разом становится все лучше, — Ханзо выгнулся, полностью насаживаясь на член Маккри и вызывая у него протяжный стон.

***

— Ты прекрасно выглядишь.  
— Спасибо, но пиджак очень стесняет движения, — Джесс вздохнул и вышел из машины.  
— Почему ты не надел галстук? — Ханзо подошел к водительскому месту и поправил воротник белой рубашки напарника.  
— Не люблю удавки, — стрелок скользнул взглядом по японцу и мягко улыбнулся. — Ты, неожиданно гармонично смотришься в жилетке.  
— Спасибо, — Ханзо поднял глаза и ответил улыбкой. — Идем в осиное гнездо?  
Джесси ничего не ответил и только мягко коснулся губами губ Ханзо.  
— Это надо сделать традицией, — ковбой обжег дыханием губы лучника.  
— Мне тоже нравится, — Ханзо смахнул пару пылинок с пиджака партнера.  
Джесси зашел в туалетную комнату и осмотрелся. Никого не было, что было хорошо для него. Войдя во вторую из трех кабинок, он заблокировал дверь.  
«Покурить бы, а не все это».  
Ему пока удавалось избегать внимания тех, кто мог с легкостью раскусить его начальные знания в бизнес-сфере. В этом ему активно помогал Джарвис и Шарли, которых они убедили, что пришли сюда не ради работы. Подняв крышку бачка, Джесси хмыкнул и достал оттуда ящик.  
Открыв его, он не сдержал облегченного вздоха. В нужный момент металлоискатель не сработал, и сейчас ковбой складывал Миротворец в поясную кобуру и револьверные обоймы в карманы.  
«Двадцать четыре патрона… Негусто».  
Не сильно меньше, чем он брал на другие миссии, но обычно была огневая поддержка. Маккри облокотился о дверь и отписался Ханзо о том, что забрал оружие. Ответа не последовало, что немного напрягло его. Ковбой поправил пиджак и вышел из туалета. Оглядевшись, он заметил Руби и Тони около шведского стола.  
— Молодые люди, вы не видели моего мужа? — Джесси улыбнулся и сунул руки в карманы брюк.  
Шарли была очень рада, когда эти двое наконец начали встречаться и особенно после того, как Тони сказал, что поможет Руби с поступлением и с подработкой в университете.  
— Клэр его куда-то увела, сразу как ты ушел. Вроде бы во двор, — Руби бросила взгляд на Тони, который краснел уже меньше.  
— Да, точно, в ту сторону.  
И в подтверждение их слов Джесси увидел окно с прямым эфиром от лица Ханзо. Клэр была в облегающем черном платье, открывающем спину и с глубоким декольте, и с высокой прической. Две игривые пряди обрамляли ее лицо, хотя всю красоту портил ее взгляд. Она прижималась к Ханзо.  
«Клэр, я думаю, ты слишком много выпила», — спокойный голос японца раздался в наушниках Маккри.  
«Да ладно тебе. Джон тебя не видит… И надеюсь, что его отвлекут».  
Ханзо показал на несколько ориентиров, которые помогли Джесси понять, где находился его напарник. Он попрощался с парой подростков и направился к выходу во внутренний двор. Ковбой достал пачку сигарет и не спеша пошел к одному из закоулков, держа плечом кпк и создавая видимость звонка.  
— Хирао? Что ты тут делаешь?  
Клэр была достаточно умна, чтобы при звуках шагов оторваться от Ханзо и отступить на шаг.  
— Вышли с Клэр подышать свежим воздухом, — Ханзо не удостоил девушку взгляда и подошел к Маккри, чтобы обнять. — Кому звонишь?  
— Чарли. Он внезапно позвонил, и я не успел взять, — ковбой на ходу придумал имя и убрал кпк, когда Клэр ушла. — Хорошо воздухом подышали?  
— Конечно, — Ханзо вытянулся для поцелуя. — Каждому по девушке?  
— А я могу отказаться? Или изменить заказ? — Джесси улыбнулся и слегка погладил любовника по спине. — И ты так обворожительно выглядишь в жилетке. Уверен, что очень многие думают так же…  
— Прекрати, — Ханзо улыбнулся и уперся руками в плечи Маккри. — Как ты думаешь, что она хотела?  
— Задеть меня за то, что я все лето отшивал Хелену? Получить тебя? Развлечься? — Джесси пожал плечами и тряхнул головой. — Меня больше волнует то, что некоторые начали напиваться, и…  
-…стало больше охраны, — Ханзо выпутался из объятий мужчины и пошел обратно в зал. — Я тоже заметил. Клэр как будто специально провела меня перед меняющимся отрядом охраны. Пойдем в главный зал.  
Главный зал был круглым с двумя огромными лестницами по бокам. Для приема были организованы дополнительные комнаты отдыха с диванчиками, тянущимися вдоль стен. Столы с едой тоже располагались вдоль стен и буквально ломились от различных деликатесов и алкоголя. Официанты лавировали между людьми с закусками и бокалами на подносах.  
— Ты забрал? — Джесси взял со стола два стакана с содовой и протянул один из них Ханзо.  
— Да. Не представляю, чего им это стоило, — лучник кивнул в благодарность и взял стакан. — А вот и Джарвис.  
— Эй, голубки, — раскрасневшийся мужчина вместе с женой подошли к ним. Оба широко улыбались. — Развлекаетесь?  
— Немного. Сложно снова слышать все эти бизнес-термины вокруг, — Джесси улыбнулся, когда Джарвис прыснул. — Хотя надо бы уже входить в ритм, отпуск скоро заканчивается.  
— Даже я с вами хотел поговорить, но решил что отдых важнее. О, Руби! Иди к нам, — он поманил ее рукой. — Вас тоже Клэр поймала?  
— Да, — Тони кивнул и аккуратно положил руку Руби на талию.  
— Вы о чем? — Ханзо пригубил напиток и поднял бровь.  
— Она нас поймала и сказала, что скоро сделает важное объявление, — Шарли хохотнула, глядя на молодую пару, и скосила взгляд в сторону. — О, смотрите, видимо, всех собирают.  
«Закрывают все входы и…»  
В обоих гарнитурах пропал сигнал, и агенты нахмурились. Из боковых проходов вышли другие гости под конвоем охраны с пистолетами-пулеметами наперевес.  
— Добро пожаловать на прием Клэр Суттон, то есть меня!  
Женщина стояла на верхней площадке вместе с Хеленой и смотрела на то, как охрана зажимала полсотни людей в кольцо. Ханзо заметил, что Джесси полностью раскрыл свой пиджак и присел, но в следующий момент ковбой поймал на себе его взгляд.  
— Беспокоишься? — он оскалился и завел свою руку за спину.  
— О чем? — Джарвис посмотрел через плечо на них, но они не успели ответить — Клэр продолжила.  
— Как видите, вы в полной безопасности. Хотя больше вам не придется выходить, — она широко улыбнулась. — Многие из вас будут сегодня меня развлекать, а другие делиться информацией, — все зароптали, но Клэр лишь победно улыбнулась Хелене. — Даже не пытайтесь кому-либо звонить или вызывать полицию — вам не пробиться через глушилки.  
Поднялась паника как среди женщин, так и среди мужчин. Охрана не скупилась на удары прикладами. Шарли и Руби укрылись за спинами Тони и Джарвиса, которые стояли перед ними.  
— Полчаса, — Ханзо сложил руки на груди.  
— Полчаса, — повторил Маккри, и они поймали вопросительные взгляды мужчин и спокойно улыбнулись в ответ.  
— О чем вы? — рыкнул Джарвис, наблюдая, как за их спиной сомкнулись ряды охраны.  
— Успокойся, Джарвис, — японец хмыкнул, потому что Маккри начал проглатывать окончания слов. — Паникой тут не поможешь.  
Богатое общество поняло эту мысль только через несколько минут. Некоторые женщины начали поправлять макияж, а мужчины брали сразу несколько бокалов у все еще курирующих между заложниками официантов.  
— Вроде бы все успокоились. Тогда, пожалуй, можно продолжать, — Клэр подмигнула Хелене и облокотилась о парапет. — Начнем с легкого. У нас есть пара, которая только в этом году приехала к нам. Принесите все!  
Она театрально взмахнула руками, и за ее спиной открылась дверь, из которой вышла девушка, держа в руках лук, колчан со стрелами и цель.  
— Я знаю, что существует стереотип о японцах, что всех их учат стрельбе из лука. Хотя у нас есть более подходящие варианты, но ты же не откажешь нам, Хирао?  
Ханзо прикусил язык, подавляя смешок. Он взял лук из рук служанок, которая перехватила колчан, чтобы японцу было удобнее вытаскивать стрелы.  
— Попасть в цель, да? — Ханзо покрутил в руках стрелу и, изогнув бровь, посмотрел на Клэр.  
— Да. У тебя есть ровно столько попыток, на сколько у меня хватит терпения. — она прищурила глаза и облокотилась о свой кулак. — Или у Хелены.  
Джесси видел, как почти половина охранников встали в одну из самых прямых шеренг, которую он только видел в жизни. Хотя он знал, что Ханзо прекрасно умел стрелять и по дуге.  
— Хорошо, — японец кивнул, вложив стрелу в лук, и натянул тетиву с характерным звуком.  
На несколько секунд в зале воцарилась тишина.

— _Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau_!

— Ну что, потанцуем? — Джесси с удовольствием повернулся к охранникам и раздал им по удару в лицо. Осталось двадцать четыре минуты до прибытия команды поддержки.


	10. Конец миссии

— Пожалуйста, Ханзо, — протянул Джесси, уворачиваясь от пуль.  
— Нет. Вот после миссии — пожалуйста, — Ханзо перезарядил свой пистолет и прижался спиной к стене. — Он один из тех, кого мы должны защищать.  
— Ну, напишу в отчете, что не успел…  
— Ты серьезно хочешь меня избить?! — Джарвис вздрогнул и вжался в стену, а Шарли с ужасом прижалась к нему.  
— Ты не представляешь, насколько сильно я этого хочу, — Джесси оскалился и вставил патроны в револьвер. — Хан, милый…  
— После миссии, — японец обреченно вздохнул на просящий взгляд ковбоя. — А ты, Джарвис, не провоцируй Джесси.  
— А в итоге — кто вы такие? — Тони оглядел комнату, в которой они засели. — Хотя мы уже поняли, что вы не Хирао и Джон…  
— Лучше тебе не знать, малой, — Маккри ухмыльнулся и прижал к себе Миротворец. — Уверен, мы больше не встретимся. Руби, ты не кажешься слишком удивленной. Когда ты заметила? — ковбой подмигнул ей и прокрутил барабан.  
— Паникую. И, наверное, тогда, в машине, — она взмахнула длинными ресницам и отвела глаза.  
— Я говорил, что она в разы умнее своих родителей, сладкий, — хохотнул Маккри и посмотрел на прыснувшего Ханзо.  
Все соседи и еще несколько десятков человек сидели в одном из боковых тупиковых комнат. Окна были закрыты массивными стальными жалюзи, и по ним иногда пробегали волны энергии. Все прижимались к стене, хотя по ним стреляли редко. Ханзо схватил шальную пулю в плечо, рану от которой он перевязал остатками рубашки с левого плеча. Призыв драконов сжег ее и краску на коже, остатки которой он небрежно стер, когда они заняли оборонительную позицию.  
— Да кто вы такие?! Зачем пришли?  
— Эта вечеринка плохо пахла самого начала! — Джесси рассмеялся на фразу Хелены, брошенную в их сторону. — Так что называй нас как хочешь!  
— Джесси, осталось пять минут, — ровный голос Ханзо остудил ковбоя.  
— Выходите, и, может, мы оставим вас в живых! — Хелена истерично рассмеялась, но была одернута Клэр.  
— Только вот половина вашей охраны уже на том свете, а на нас — ни царапины, — прокричал Джесси и снял с себя пиджак. — Леди, вы в этом уверены?  
— Вы не можете долго отбиваться! Рано или поздно у вас закончатся патроны!  
— Вы их убиваете?! — выкрикнул кто-то из защищаемой толпы со стороны Ханзо.  
— Конечно, — спокойно ответил японец и, передернув затвор, кивнул на проход. — Они первые начали.  
И в этот момент к ним влетел человек в черном облачении с виброкинжалом в руках. Он моментально заблокировал Джесси левой рукой. Шарли и еще пара девушек вскрикнули от скрежета металла о металл. Джесси получил несколько ударов в живот, но в ответ только начал наседать на противника и, когда почувствовал, что тот потерял равновесие, сделал подножку. Солдат Когтя упал на пол, и Ханзо точным выстрелом пронзил ему грудную клетку.  
— Спасибо, что не как в прошлый раз, дорогой, — Джесси скрылся за косяком по другую сторону от Ханзо. — Не люблю вытаскивать мозги из волос.  
— Обращайся, — Ханзо улыбнулся и, пожав плечами, вогнал патрон в патронник.  
— Ты не представляешь, насколько сильно сейчас я хочу тебя поцеловать, — Маккри ухмыльнулся и скосил глаза на проход. Ханзо ответил недовольным стоном.  
— Сколько вы этим занимаетесь? — Тони сглотнул, закрывая Руби глаза, ибо присланный убийца еще некоторое время бился в агонии. — И вы действительно мужья?  
— Всю жизнь, — Джесси вздохнул и выругался, взглянув на свою руку. — Уинстон меня убьет.  
— Мы только начали встречаться, — японец мягко улыбнулся, когда Джесси с облегчением сдернул с себя силиконовую маскировку, которая была разрезана пополам.  
— Как же я скучал, — он с удовольствием размял металлические пальцы. — Надеюсь, больше никогда не придется ее надевать.  
— Роботическая рука? Какого поколения? — Тони тут же получил тычок от Руби за свою любознательность.  
— Джесси, две минуты, — Ханзо нахмурился и взглянул на закатившего глаза ковбоя.  
— Боже, с кем я все лето жил по соседству? — Джарвис с протяжным стоном закрыл глаза руками.  
— Хелена убила Дерека по приказу Клэр, — Ханзо хмыкнул.  
— А Хелена — тот самый серийный маньяк, что гулял в Лос-Анджелесе несколько лет назад, — Джесси достал пачку сигарет и изогнул бровь. — Как думаешь, я успею перекурить?  
В зале повисло молчание. Конечно, Хелена была частым гостем у некоторых из них.  
— Как-то подозрительно тихо стало там у вас…  
Взрыв главного входа прервал фразу Хелены, и в этот момент агенты сняли наблюдающих за коридором солдат, чтобы пробежать по проходу.  
— Нас зажимают в кольцо! Мадам, вы должны уходить!  
Со стороны двора к ним подбежала группа солдат Овервотча с координатором во главе и закрыла их щитом.  
— Вы рано, — Джесси хмыкнул и принял пояс с обоймами для своего револьвера.  
— Половину времени мы решали, просадка по уровню сигналов над особняком — это совпадение, мера безопасности или же спланированная ловушка, — парень отдал честь и передал небольшую сумку с обоймами для пистолетов Ханзо. — Агент Маккри, Агент Шимада, жду дальнейших указаний. Мы перенастроили сеть на военные частоты, действовать надо быстро. Мы сейчас светимся, как новогодняя гирлянда.  
— Сначала надо освободить всех заложников, — Ханзо сложил две оставшиеся обоймы в сумку.  
— И выделить нам трех человек. Надо поймать Хелену и Клэр, — Джесси затянул пояс и размял шею. — Ну, а потом найти любые источники информации, как у гостей, так и в особняке и на прилегающей территории. Доставить на базу.  
Координатор кивнул, отсалютовал и начал раздавать приказы по гарнитуре. Мужчины выдохнули и вместе с подошедшим подкреплением побежали на второй этаж особняка.  
— Ах, твою же мать! — Джесси пригнулся, и пуля попала в красное дерево косяка. — Стрелять научись!  
— Джесси, не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — Ханзо лишь дернул уголками рта и пропустил вперед человека с переносным щитом.  
— Не такой, как у Рейнхарда, но тоже сойдет. Уинстон проделал огромную работу, — Джесси медленно шел за штурмовиком.  
— Поблагодарим его потом, — Ханзо попытался выстрелить в показавшегося противника, но пуля прошла рядом, так и не задев его.  
— Как думаешь, наш гений разрешит нам оставить кольца? — Маккри удобнее перехватил револьвер двумя руками.  
— Это собственность Овервотча, не забывай, — японец хмыкнул и все же снял противника. — И это что? Предложение?  
— Может быть, — ковбой подмигнул напарнику, и они вошли в одну из боковых гостиных.  
— Мистер Брукс и мистер Митсунага — девушки встретили их с распростертыми объятиями, стоя перед диваном.  
— К чему эти формальности, Клэр? — Джесси развел руками, выходя из-за щита и подергивая револьвером. — Мы же так сдружились за лето.  
— Ах ты сукин сын!  
Скальпели полетели в Маккри, но его тут же снова закрыли щитом, а в этот момент Ханзо прострелил Хелене руку.  
— Хелена! — Клэр бросилась к девушке, согнувшейся пополам от боли, и зажала рукой рану.  
— Должен же я отомстить за то, что она подкатывала к моему мужу, — Ханзо спокойно улыбнулся на вопросительный взгляд Маккри.  
— Какие же на самом деле вас связывают отношения?  
Агенты вышли из-за щита, держа оружие наготове, и встали перед дамами.  
— Какое вам дело? — огрызнулась Клэр, держа Хелену за плечи. — Что вы с нами сделаете?  
— Связывай их пока, — Маккри достал сигарету и закурил. — Я сейчас.  
— Ты куда? — Ханзо изогнул бровь, заимствуя наручники у одного из помощников.  
— Проверяю одну из догадок, — ковбой открыл двери в кабинет.  
Через минуту девушек уже подняли с колен и хотели вести к выходу, но Джесси вернулся радостный и с...  
— Развлекаешься? — Ханзо посмотрел на любовника и сложил руки на груди.  
— Агась, — он стряхнул пепел со своей сигареты и надел девушкам кляпы.

***

— Вы Руби Строук?  
— Да. Пришла с родителями и парнем на прием, — Руби наблюдала за Тони. Его допрашивали дольше остальных. Его отца уже схватили.  
— Вы можете описать нападавших? — офицер полиции устало вздохнул, поймав взгляд девушки.  
— Японец и американец. Мы все лето жили с ним по соседству, — она сжала подолы платья. — И они нас защищали, а не нападали.  
— Странно. Все лето этот дом должен был пустовать. Вы можете назвать их имена? — он почесал голову под легкой шапкой. — О, Хью, привет! Тоже выдернули?  
— Джон и Хирао, так они представились. А сегодня они обращались друг другу как Джесси и Ханзо, — Руби вздохнула и осмотрела подошедшего полицейского.  
— Да, — кивнул тот и тут же рассмеялся. — Я мельком видел и слышал обрывки, а эта девушка только подтверждает мои догадки. Неужели сюда нагрянул сам Джесси Маккри?  
— Джесси Маккри? — она тут же встрепенулась и напряженно вздохнула.  
— Да. Известный на этом побережье охотник за головами. Как-то прибирал за ним, когда еще жил в Майами, а вот второй поинтереснее. Японец, очень похож на Ханзо Шимада. Но он был без лука, так что это вряд ли он. Да и вряд ли эти двое смогли бы когда-нибудь пересечься…  
Руби вновь опустила глаза и сильнее сжала ткань платья. Это было необычное лето во всех пониманиях…  
— Мисс Строук! Руби!  
— Да? — она вышла из оцепенения и смущенно посмотрела на полицейского.  
— Теперь, пожалуй, поговорим о том, за что вас бьет отец…

***

— Вы выглядите как побитые жизнью! С возвращением!  
— Гендзи, не начинай, — Ханзо потянулся, сойдя с трапа. — У нас был напряженный вечер.  
— Ладно хоть опять не заставили лететь через всю Европу, — Джесси достал сигарету и закурил, глядя на светлеющее небо. — Четвертый двадцатичасовой перелет я бы не выдержал.  
— Стареешь? — Гендзи хрипло рассмеялся и положил руку на плечо уходящему Джессу. — Ты куда?  
— Спать, — четко ответил Джесси, скользнув взглядом по Ханзо, потирающему глаза.  
— Там прибыли новички, их надо научить держать пистолет той стороной, — Гендзи указал на тренировочный полигон. — Они скоро подойдут.  
— Да ты издеваешься?! — взвыл Джесси и закрыл глаза рукой. — Есть же ты и Лена…  
— Мы на миссию отправляемся. На берегу Франции замечены какие-то движения, — Гендзи кивнул на шаттл. — Крепись, ковбой. Спокойной ночи, брат.  
— Угу, — Ханзо махнул брату на прощание и пошел в свою комнату.

***

— Что делаешь? — Гендзи перегнулся через плечо Ханзо и посмотрел в его монитор.  
— Отчет за летнюю миссию, — старший японец устало протер глаза.  
Его брат пришел сразу после того, как он принял душ и сел за компьютер. Он старался не срываться на нем эти две недели, но иногда он так надоедал…  
— Ты еще не написал? Странно для тебя, — он облокотился о спинку его стула.  
— Попробуй сам написать, что ты делал в течении трех месяцев, когда каждые несколько часов происходила какая-нибудь хрень, — рыкнул он и прикрыл глаза. Все-таки сорвался.  
— Ммм… разве ты не делал ежедневные отчеты? — протянул Гендзи, глядя на успокаивающего брата.  
— Они неполные. И иногда на них не было времени…  
«Особенно в последний месяц…».  
— А Маккри? Наверное, тоже с отчетом мучается. Кстати, обычно отчеты по парным миссиям пишутся легче вместе, — Гендзи открыл сообщение, пока Ханзо о чем-то думал. — Ну, я же говорил! Когда было последнее сообщение? Еще весной?  
— Да, ты прав, — Ханзо кивнул и начал набирать Маккри сообщение. — Мы за эти две недели пересеклись только пару раз на несколько часов, чтобы потренировать новичков. Остальное время были в разъездах. Ты не будешь против, если я приглашу его сюда? — он мягко посмотрел на брата, играющего со своими сюрикенами.  
— Я тогда уйду, не буду вам мешать. А пока буду надоедать тебе, — он широко улыбнулся и положил руку на плечо брата.  
— Привет, Ген! — Маккри пожал руку младшему японцу и вошел в комнату Ханзо. — Ханзо, ты просто меня спасаешь! Уинстон уже начал мне…  
— Вспоминать твои кривые отчеты, когда ты был моложе? — младший Шимада рассмеялся, обошел ковбоя и вышел из комнаты. — Ханзо, научи уже его писать ежедневные отчеты!  
— Боюсь, это невозможно, — Ханзо покачал головой, вспоминая, как Джесси плевался во время миссии.  
— Начнем? — Джесси растянулся в улыбке и японец предложил ему стул рядом.  
— Я просто не создан для бумажной работы. — Джесси откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза. — Неужели тебе не надоело?  
— Надоело, — Ханзо чувствовал, как набухла вена у него на виске. С этим ковбоем можно ходить в разведку, но никак не писать отчеты! — Поэтому я и хочу закончить все побыстрее, чтобы вечерами отдыхать. Дай посмотреть, что ты написал.  
Он взял из рук Маккри кпк и пролистал его отчет.  
— Твою же мать, Маккри…  
— Что случилось, дорогой? — тот вытянулся и выглянул из-за плеча Ханзо.  
— Этот кусок вообще был в другом месяце, — Ханзо зло посмотрел на него, но тут же смягчился. — Но хотя бы описан правильно.  
— Серьезн…  
Ханзо коснулся губами его губ, вслепую отложив кпк на стол. Джесси же, поколебавшись с мгновение, превратил легкий поцелуй в глубокий, прижимая японца к себе.  
— Эти пару часов я честно пытался сосредоточиться на отчете по миссии, — Маккри, не открывая глаза, провел руками по спине Ханзо, вызывая у него мелкую дрожь. — Похоже, у меня появилась еще одна причина, почему я плохо пишу отчеты…  
— Заткнись, глупый ковбой, — Ханзо полностью забрался на него и положил руки на его плечи.  
Маккри некоторое время разглядывал Ханзо в облегающей футболке и, хмыкнув, сунул под нее руки. Следующие мгновения прошли в полном беспорядке. Ханзо с трудом раскрыл пряжку, которая его жутко бесила первое время, а Джесси отнес японца на кровать и чуть не порвал на себе футболку, быстро стаскивая ее с себя. Короткие поцелуи, быстрые ласки и огромное желание друг друга.  
— Ты же…  
— В верхнем ящике, — Ханзо прикусил шею партнера, когда он потянулся за смазкой.  
В этот раз Джесси дал стянуть с себя штаны и дорожкой поцелуев поднялся от живота к шее японца, вырывая из него пошлые стоны. Ханзо закусил губу, когда ковбой начал жестко растягивать его, заставляя всерьез задуматься о том, насколько хорошей была звукоизоляция в его комнате.  
— Джесси, — с придыханием позвал Ханзо, поворачивая лицо любовника к себе. — Я скучал.  
— А сейчас я покажу, как скучал я, — американец развел его ноги и провел руками по внутренней части бедра.  
Ханзо улыбнулся и снова закусил губу, выгибаясь ему навстречу. Джесси медленно вошел в него, а потом продолжил, как любил его возлюбленный. Жестко, заставляя шептать его имя и протяжно стонать во время коротких передышек.  
— Кажется, ты порвал простыню, — Джесси провел левой рукой рядом с собой, обнимая другой Ханзо. Тот боролся со сном в теплых объятиях любовника.  
— Возможно, — он потерся щекой о грудь Джесси и улыбнулся уголками губ. — Скоро будет ужин.  
— Угу, — стрелок зевнул и поцеловал любимого в лоб. — Слушай, а ты специально чуть ли не до оргазма доводил новичков во время тренировки?  
— Возможно, — промурлыкал Ханзо, прижимаясь к Джесси.


	11. Эпилог

— Эй, а Ханзо курит? — Лусио вытянулся пока они шли по коридору базы.  
— М? О чем это ты? — Гендзи зевнул и наклонил голову, не понимая вопроса.  
— Мы недавно ехали в лифте, и его одежда пахла сигаретами. Причем сигаретами Маккри, — Лусио пожал плечами.  
— Да, я тоже заметила, — Хана отвлеклась от соцсетей и приложила телефон к губам. — Совсем незаметный запах.  
— Меня больше пугает то, что вы нюхаете моего брата, — Гендзи расхохотался и тут же получил от Лусио тычок в бок. — Эй, осторожнее! Я могу развалиться! Кстати о Маккри. Он, видимо, проснулся, раз комната разблокирована. Может, ему тоже что-нибудь надо на материке?  
Войдя в темную комнату, они включили свет.  
— Джесс? Ты еще спишь? — Лусио зевнул и потянулся. — Здесь стало чище?  
— Джесси, — Гендзи подошел к кровати, на которой лежал ковбой. — Твою мать!  
— Гендзи? — Джесси с трудом приподнялся на локтях и зажмурил глаза от яркого света. — Что вы тут все делаете? — он оглядел всех собравшихся.  
— Это ты скажи, что мой брат делает в твоей кровати? — прошипел Гендзи и приложил пальцы к виску.  
— А где он еще может быть? — Джесси сонно посмотрел на лежащего рядом японца.  
— Например, в своей кровати? — Гендзи скосил глаза на еле сдерживающих смех медийных личностей.  
— Я тебя не понимаю, Ген, — Маккри зевнул и полностью сел на кровати. — Как вы вошли?  
— Дверь была не заблокирована. Вообще, хотели спросить, нужно ли тебе что-нибудь на материке, — Хана вытянула руку с телефоном и сфоткала Джесси.  
— Не-а, ничего не нужно, спасибо, — ковбой сурово на нее посмотрел и тихо вздохнул. — Валите отсюда, а то Ханзо разбудите.  
— Чем вы таким занимались вечером, что так устали? — Хана хитро прищурилась, скосив глаза на Лусио.  
— Разрабатывали план для после новогодней миссии, — Джесси зевнул и скуксился. — Вспомни дьявола… Доброе утро, Хан.  
— Оно было бы добрым, — хрипло сказал тот, тоже сев и положив голову на плечо своего любовника. — Если бы тут не было так много народу. Что вы тут делаете?  
— Что ТЫ тут делаешь, брат? Почему ты не спишь в своей кровати? — Гендзи застонал, стараясь не сорваться.  
— Я не понимаю твоего вопроса, Гендзи, — Ханзо ввел пальцы в свои волосы. — Я сплю в своей кровати.  
— Ах! Когда вы начали встречаться? — Хана сделала еще пару фотографий, и Лусио выхватил телефон у нее из рук. — Эй!  
— В смысле — когда? Почему я на сонную голову соображаю лучше, чем вы? — Джесси привалился к любовнику. — Мы уже несколько месяцев вместе. А теперь брысь отсюда, нам надо поспать.  
— Поэтому я тебя с утра не мог найти в твоей комнате?.. — Гендзи обреченно вздохнул и посмотрел на брата.  
— Я думал, ты уже знаешь, — тот потерся щекой о плечо Джесси. — Я тебе говорил, а ты, видимо, как обычно пропустил мои слова мимо ушей.


End file.
